Bittersweet
by Usako Moon
Summary: Katara dreams of a man engulfed in flames and knows she has to save him... but how? Will Zuko be able to see the future that could be instead of the one he thinks he wants?
1. The Capture

**I dont own The Avatar, if I did Katara and Zuko would be together all the time lol. **

**Bittersweet**

**Description:**

**The banished prince and his search for the life he thought he wanted and the receipt of one he never realised could exist.**

It was early morning when Katara woke from a restless sleep. Sleep seemed to have difficulty finding her these days. Dreams were a pesky thing. The sun had yet to completely rise over the ocean her group was camped next to. She yawned and smiled at the sleeping forms of her friends.

Katara got up and walked towards the water always compelled by its ability to change from turbulent and angry to still and calm. She slipped her toes into the water until she was submerged knee deep. The water bender closed her eyes and took the stance she had grown so accustomed to. Bending and pushing the waves, fluidly swaying back and forth with the second naturedness of it. Slowly she created a small ball of swirling water and held it in front of her a hint of a smile upon her face.

Her grin turning to a scowl as she heard the loud crashing sound from her camp, causing her to drop the orb back to the ocean with a loud splash. Turning around she noted her brother, Sokka, attempting to get out of his sleeping bag and failing miserably. She giggled and walked back towards her friends.

"Good morning Sokka... sleep well?" Katara said muffling the laugh bubbling under the surface.

"Very funny little sister." Sokka replied from the position he was in on the ground. Aang slowly opened his eyes, yawned and smiled his goofy smile exclaiming "Where's breakfast!?!" Katara laughed out loud at that and reached into her pack grabbing a few fruits and some dried meat. Aang happily took the fruit. Katara helped her brother escape from the entrapping sleeping bag. They sat in silence, eating their lackluster meal.

"We need to be moving on soon. The fire nation is never far behind us and I need to make sure to get to Ba Sing Sei as soon as possible. The Earth king needs to know about what the fire army is up to." The trio nodded in unison and began to pack up there small camp and pile things onto Appa's back. "I need to do something, I'll be back." Katar said receiving two very curious looks from her friends.She walked into the forest and to a small clearing where she had earlier prayed to her mother. She sank to her knees and looked at the sky, still not yet full of the bright sunlight. Bowing her head she clasped her hands together. Brows pinched together she concentrated on the image she had been shown the night before in this very spot.

An image of a dark man surrounded by fire, seeming to beckon to her, begging. Moments later the flames engulfed him and she screamed out in anguish trying to grasp the aparition. Her eyes shot open and she tried to calm her breathing. "What does this all mean mother. I know you're showing me this for a reason." Her frustration growing she dashed the tears from her eyes and stood up, with one last questioning look at the sky she turned and walked back to her new little family. She stopped suddenly when she heard a sound from behind her within the cover of brush.

"Who's there?" she demanded in as strong a voice she could muster. "Show yourself!" Her eyes scanned the treeline not seeing anything. Before she knew what was happening her vision went black and she was falling to the ground with the most splitting pain in her head she had ever felt.

Katara's eyes snapped open and the groan she emitted came out in a moan as she was presently gagged and bound lying on her side on what appeared to be a metal cell floor. The pain in her skull throbbed and she fought the tears that threatened to spill. As her eyes adjusted she tried to make sense of the situation. Finding nothing but darkness everywhere she looked she gave up and rested her throbbing head on the cold ground.

It seemed to Katara like hours before a light appeared as the squeak of the cell door came. The sillhouetted figure stopped then rushed forward and scooped her up. The sudden lift was cause enough to knock her unconcious again due to the head injury and as she slipped out of conciousness she thought she saw the outline of a scar on the face of her captor.

When Katara didn't immediately return from her venture into the forest Sokka became worried and started walking towards where she had disappeared from sight. Aang turned and frowned knowing his thoughts were the same as his friends. They exchanged quick worried glances and rushed into the woods. Coming to a clearing and seeing the disturbed ground a short distance in Aang closed his eyes and clenched a fist. "They got her..." Sokka's jaw firmed and fierce anger came into his eyes. "Not for long." and with that he was off at a run in the direction of the flying bison and his sister. Aang followed just as quickly with the same intentions.

Katara came to again but this time was aware of laying on something soft and warm. No longer bound she lifted her wrists bending away the stiffness. Trying to sit up she realised her head still ached fiercly and she fell back with a thump and an oath. Looking around through slitted eyes, she noted the red tapestries and numerous candles. Another glance revealed a small window reminding her of a porthole on a ship. She closed her eyes unable to bear the light anymore and let herself relax. Just as she was near to dosing off again the door opened and in walked none other than the banished prince of the fire kingdom, Prince Zuko. For an instant it seemed his eyes were softer than usual but quick as a whip they were the cold hard stone she remembered from their numerous encounters. "Do you need something for the pain?" he asked her gruffly-. Katara looked at him incredulous and turned her face away. "Fine! Dont complain to me when you're head hurts tomorrow!" he said and slammed the door rather loudly earning him a groan from Katara.

She thought of a few choice names she could fling at him but decided against it to spare her head. Eventually she drifted off into another fitful sleep.

"Help me... PLEASE!" Katara was running, running towards the man engulfed in flames. He only seemed to get farther and farther away. "What can I do?" she asked the aparition. He only slumped as though defeated and was consumed by the flames. Katara fell to her knees overcome with grief. "Why cant I save him?" She squeezed her eyes shut and was aware of someone speaking to her in anxious tones.

Katara's eyes flew open and as her eyes adjusted, Sparkling blue eyes met flashing gold ones. Her breathing was laboured and the Fire Prince hauled her into a sitting position. "For Agni's sakes dont have a heart attack!" Zuko handed her some water and watched her caustiously sip at it. He also held out his palm and revealed two tiny greenish looking roots. She looked away with her eyes closed, "I dont want your help!" Prince Zuko sat back on his heels beside the bed. He grunted once in exasperation and set the tiny roots on a table near the head of the bed, then he walked out of the room closing the door quietly this time much to Katara's relief. That's when Katara let the tears fall.

'I feel so alone' she thought to herself. 'My brother, Aang... they'll be killed... because of me.' She drew her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her knees. Realising how very much her head hurt when a wave of nausea hit her she looked over at the table. Reaching for the roots she eyed them curiously. Giving them a sniff she decided 'why not' and popped them into her mouth enjoying the taste more than she expected. As she could slowly feeling their effect easing the splitting pain she looked around at her surroundings more thoroughly. There was a door, a formidable solid metal kind of door. The porthole, tapestries with the fire insignia on them a wardrobe and another door. This one looking to be more of a flimsy divider. Sighing again she hurled herself backward on the bed and huffed.

A knock sounded at the door. Katara was startled and sat straight up, glad her head had stopped aching so. "Y-yes?" she called out nervously. "Miss Katara? May I come in?" the voice asked. Surprised Katara simply called out a yes and the door opened to reveal the Uncle Iroh she heard so much about. "Ah Miss Katara, good to see some color back in your cheeks." the former firelord and potential conquerer said with a smile. A genuine smile to Katara's surprise. She found herself smiling weakly back at him. "You took quite a knock to the head. Does it pain you much?-" Katara lifted a hand to her forehead noticing for the first time the large bump there. Feeling embarassed by the ugly bruise, she ducked her head. "It's ok little water bender. I promise not to make fun of you. It is a scar of battle you should be proud." Katara stared at him blankly for a moment then threw her feet over the side of the bed looking down at the floor, not quite sure what to say. "Are you hungry?" Iroh asked her plainly. She felt a blush creep up as her stomache answered for her. Iroh chuckled and walked over to her offering a hand to help her stand up. "Come with me little one. I will fill your belly to ease it's complaints." Katara found herself liking this man. 'How is it possible he's related to the Firelord. Yeesh' "So... do you ever talk or am I getting special treatment?" Iroh asked innocently smirking as they walked down a dark corridor lit by torches in the walls. Katara immediately felt guilty. This man obviously had nothing to do with her being there else he wouldn't be so friendly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not quite sure what's going on, and as you said I took a knock to my head. I think there might be permanent damage to my manners." Katara said starting to smile. They reached a door similar to the one in her cell. Which she thought quite odd. Why would a cell door be so finely made. Not only strong but appealing to the eye. Inviting smells wafted from the room once the door was opened. She sniffed and heard her stomache protesting again. Iroh laughed raucously and ushered her inside. The room was filled with crewmen and people who were obviously there to serve them. Katara and Iroh sat at a table away from the others. Katara immediately felt uncomfortable, knowing there were many eyes boring holes into her back. Iroh noticed her tense posture and glared at the men who turned there eyes away continuing on with whatever the crew joked about. A young man came over with two plates of steaming hot fish and bread. Katara could barely contain herself as she dug into the meal.

"Does the meal meet your appetite?" Iroh asked Katara as she wolfed down the entire meal fast enough to have the men staring at her now in awe. Katara stopped realising how ravenously she ate and blushed deeply setting down the bite she was attempting to stuff into her mouth. Iroh patted her hand and chuckled. "It's alright Katara you haven't eaten in quite some time. Getting you to drink the broth you did while you were out was a feat in itself." Katara's eyes snapped up to the man. "How long was I out?" she asked quietly. "About 2 days. Prince Zuko wasn't able to get to you the first day because of the weather but when he did you were on the verge of the spirit world child." Iroh's face went very serious at this. Katara furrowed her brow and felt a shiver creep up her spin. "I had no idea. I only remember standing in the clearing and everything going black. Then the pain... oh the pain." Iroh's eyes shifted in compassion. "I know. I know."

There was a sudden lull in the crowd of men as the door opened again. Katara turned and saw Prince Zuko walk casually into the room. He scanned the room and when he caught sight of them his eyes turned cold again. Katara looked at Iroh, suddenly scared. Iroh only smiled and stood to greet him as he rushed over. "Zuko how nice to see you at mid day." Zuko looked like a volcano about to burst. Grabbing his uncle by the arm he turned him slightly and said in a quiet but deadly voice, "What are you doing? She's still our prisoner and you take her out of her room? Unshackled, with my men all around?" Iroh put his hand over Zuko's and said calmly "Zuko, she needs to eat. And that room is far too stuffy to stay in so long. Besides I wanted some tea and I knew you wouldn't share some with me." Zuko shook his head impatiently and glanced at Katara who was staring straight ahead. Storm clouds were brewing there he thought. He made a sound of frustration and stomped away, the door slamming behind him. Iroh sat back down and merely smiled at Katara. She smiled knowing, at least, she had one ally here in this scarey fire infested place.

The tea came next and she found herself enjoying the steamy cup. What was it? Ginseng he had said. For the most part they sat in silence. Iroh suddenly stood up and helped her up also "I should get you back before Zuko has me thrown overboard." chuckling to himself he walked beside her, arms in his sleeves and a smile on his face. 'Strange man' Katara thought.

Back in the room, she sat on the bed pondering everything that had ocurred. She walked over to the small window peering out longingly at the ocean. She pinched her nose and decided it was better to sit. Getting restless again she stood back up and walked to the wardrobe in the corner. Opening the door slowly as if a monster might jump out and attack her, Katara peered in and realised there were womens clothes inside. 'That's odd' she thought. 'Why would Zuko have a cell with a wardrobe full of womens clothes?' She was trying to figure it out when the door opened. She slammed the door shut quickly and spun around to face Prince Zuko. He stared at her for a moment. "Find anything interesting?" he taunted. Katara glared. "What do you want with me?" she demanded. Zuko seemed to seeing clear through her. "I need you so the Avatar will come." he stated simply, devoid of emotion. Katara's fists clenched. "He wont come for me you know. He has to go on to save the people." "Oh he'll come." said Zuko with all the confidence of royalty. "If this was fair I would kick your butt Zuko!" Katara said hotly. "Get me some water and we'll see who's got who!" Zuko smiled arrogantly. "Sorry peasant. You're in no position to make demands. You're lucky you are where you are. You cold still be in that cell."

It was then that it hit Katara. The fire insignia! She had thought it was odd that there was so much decoration in a cell. "You gave me a room?" she asked amazed. Zuko shrugged and moved his eyes to gaze out the window. "You're hardly a threat to me anyway." Katara felt her anger rising again at the challenge in his voice. "Fight me and then say that _Prince Zuko!_" she retorted. Zuko looked back at her and shook his head. "Not on your life peasant." Katara stomped her foot in frustration. Zuko merely chuckled and began walking out the door. "By the way, water bender, This door WILL be locked at all times. I or one of the men will bring you you're meals here and to the lavatory when needed." With that the door closed and she heard a click as the lock slid into place. So angry she was near tears Katara stomped around the cabin for a moment then in an effort calmed herself down. 'You're opportunity will come' she told herself. 'Keep your eyes and ears open.' She flopped down on the bed, realising too late that her headache was coming back. She fell asleep just that way shortly thereafter.

**Well that's all for this chappy. I love reviews! Pls Submit some... come on ppl! lol Also let me know any ideas you may have. **

**ja**

**usako**


	2. The Storm

Prince Zuko was up on deck hurling fire like there was no tomorrow. Panting with the exertion he swiped at his brow and went into the next sequence. "You'll kill yourself with all that Zuko!" Iroh shouted from the railing. "It's necessary uncle." he said matter of factly. Nevertheless Zuko stopped and walked over to where his uncle stood. Iroh handed him a towel and smiled. "Katara's feeling better. I think she'll be alright." Zuko merely raised an eyebrow at this and tossed the towel over his shoulder. "Interesting cabin you chose for her nephew." Zuko narrowed his eyes at his uncle "It's only so I can watch her old man!" he retorted angrily. Iroh put his hands up in a gesture of truce. "It matters not to me. I was merely remarking on an observation." Zuko stormed off below deck without another word. Iroh smiled at his back and then stared out over the beautiful blue ocean.

Zuko wasn't surprised that the matter had been brought up. He had put Katara in the room directly beside his. There was even a door connecting the two. As he reached for the handle of his own he glanced down the hall at Katara's door. Shaking his head he walked in and stripped off his armor. Sitting on the bed shirtless he put his head in his hands wearily. 'It's done.' he thought to himself. 'No going back now.' He rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to shake off the fatigue. 'You know what you were getting into when you captured her.' What he hadn't expected was the instant of guilt he felt at the sight of her curled into a ball on the floor of one of his cells. Bound and gagged and looking bruised and beaten. His men had paid for that. Greatly! While he would never admit it he believed that innocents should not be treated in such a way. She may be friends with the avatar but she had done nothing to him. 'That's why I put her there,' he told himself. 'and to keep an eye on her.' he tried to convincingly. Feeling the stress weigh heavily on him he laid on his back arm over his face and fell asleep.

Katara woke with a start. Someone was yelling nearby incoherently. She stood up and ran to her door, but halfway there realised it had come from the other door. She cautiously walked to the other door and tested the handle... 'unlocked' she thought pushing the door open slightly she noticed the dim candle light and could barely see. She tip toed across the room until she heard the mumbling again coming from across the room. She hurried over, the instinctual worry fueling her. As she approached the fitful form she gasped. There lay Prince Zuko covered in a sheen of sweat covered by a blanket up to his waist tossing and turning. What a hard body. She admitred his physique a second. Mumbling something about agni ki and begging with someone to forgive him. Katara frowned and didn't know what to do. He lay bare chested and she could tell his breathing was from fear. She noticed the water pitcher on a table now. her eyes having adjusted to the dark. She lifted her hand and flicked her wrist lifting the water in a stream towards her. Covering her hands with the water she placed them on either side of his temples. Zuko stopped thrashing.

Zuko was dreaming again. He begged his father to forgive him his immaturity. On hands and knees he pleaded for mercy. His father only advanced on him. Then the fire hit him. Screaming in pain he felt like he was dying. Suddenly there was coolness. Peace and calm came over him and he was floating. His eyes opened slowly seeing at first only a bright light. Then everything went dark again and while the peacefulness left him he still felt soothed. His eyes adjusted quickly and he saw Katara staring down at him with a look of confused concern. Zuko only stared a moment. When he finally realised what was going on he sat up quickly and with a sigh grabbed her arm as gently as he could muster given the circumstances and escorted her back through the door to her room.

Katara was taken aback by the gentleness of his hand on her arm. She didn't protest as he gently pushed on her shoulder for her to sit on her bed. She stared up at him for a long time and he stared back at her. Katara got her nerve up first. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked innocently. A flash of something came into his eyes and was gone in an instant. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." he said and turned to walk back to his room. "You're welcome." she said plainly. Zuko stopped and without turning around said, barely above a whisper, "Thank you." and then he was gone. She lay back down on the bed and turned to face the wall. With confusion swirling in her brain she lay that way all night until the first break of morning when the sun poured through the small window.

She heard him get up. Heard the clink of metal as she assumed he was attaching his equipment. There was a long pause. She thought he was probably looking through some parchment or map of some kind and then the footsteps continued and she heard a door close. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force herself to sleep.

Zuko hadn't slept either. He stared at his ceiling a good portion of the night thinking about the incident. 'Why did she help me?' he wondered. 'Why does she care?' frustration building he willed himself to think of something, ANYTHING else but it would not happen. He was haunted by piercingly blue eyes filled with compassion. Groaning at the sunlight he hadn't realised was now filtering in through his window he rolled out of bed and began to don his gear. He didn't hear any sound coming from the other room and he assumed she was asleep. He paused staring at her door a moment. Considering going in, just to make sure she was still there, he assured himself. Shaking his head he thought better of it and walked out his own door heading for the deck for his morning training.

Just at the top of the stairs leading the the deck he bumped into his uncle. "Zuko Good morning!" his uncle exclaimed. "Morning." he muttered somewhat unhappily. Iroh lifted a brow. Then as inspiration hit him he suggested, "I'm sure Katara would enjoy a change of clothes and a bath. Why dont you arrange it for her?" Zuko stared at the man as if he had grown two heads. then with the prompting look from his uncle he sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright I will. Now leave me alone for awhile." Iroh smiled to himself as he carried on his way to the girl in questions room. Zuko noticed as he knocked on her door, heard her faint reply. He then turned away and continued to the deck to begin his stances.

Katara had just finished the tea that Iroh had brought and was looking at him skeptically. "Why are you so nice to me? I am a prisoner here afterall." Iroh beamed at her and replied simply, "A man ought never to pass up the opportunity to spend time with a pretty lady." Katara humff'd at that and had Iroh's brow quirking again. "Tell that to prince Pompous out there." she muttered to herself. "AHA! Prince Pompous! I'll have to remember that one!" Iroh said delightedly. "You dont take me for the type to insult anyone general Iroh." Katara said smiling slightly. "Oh please sweet child call me Iroh or uncle Iroh. That general stuff makes me feel stuffy." She smiled at him. Her first big smile since she had been separated from her friends. "You know," Iroh said his mood becoming more serious."you really should try to get to know Zuko better. He's not as bad as he thinks he is." This had Katara in a fit of giggles on the floor beside the small table. Iroh laughed with her.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Prince Pompous himself. "Did I miss something?" he said taking in the girl on the floor now straightening up and sitting demurely at the table once more. He had been strangely drawn by the sound of her laughter. Iroh wiped a tear from his eye and motioned for Zuko to join them. Zuko thought about it a moment and then sat next to Katara. He felt her stiffen and he winced inwardly. Iroh looked from one to the other trying not to laugh. They were like two young kids on a playground trying not to look at eachother. He suddenly smiled as an idea struck him. "I forgot! I have some things to attend to in the kitchen. The tea has not been as good lately and it must be fixed, and soon." Zuko stood declaring intentions of going with him but Iroh wasn't about to let him off that easy. "No Zuko. Stay, have the tea. Katara has scarcely seen anyone since she got here." With that Iroh left and Zuko simply sat back down, unsure what to do or say.

Katara looked down at her folded hands in her lap. "So... Nice weather we're having?" He looked over at her and burst into laughter. She smiled a little, a tad nervous at his reaction. His laughter subsiding he sighed. "Thank you for your help last night. I should have said so sooner. I've grown accustomed to the nightmares and I dont get offers of help often." Katara blushed a little at his thanks. She only nodded with her eyes cast downward knowing he was looking at her. Getting up her courage she prodded on. "What were you dreaming?" She looked up then to see that something flash into his eyes again, but this time it stayed.

Zuko and Katara stared at eachother a moment before Zuko looked away. "A Mistake in my past." Katara was curious now. Thinking of the scar she wondered if it had anything to do with it. Sensing her thoughts Zuko lifted a hand to his left eye. "Yes. It was the cause of this." he looked at her again then and nearly came undone at her look of compassion. She was always doing that it seemed and he had no idea why. After all the things he had put her through. Trying to shake the train of thought he changed the subject. "Why are you travelling with the avatar?" She stiffened at this again and he immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. "Sorry." he stated simply. Katara shook her head and moved to stand and wander across the room to the small window. rubbing her hands up her arms to ward off the sudden chill. "To try to bring hope to peoples hearts." The prince looked over at her back as she stared out the window, lost in thought. "Do you not long for home?" Katara shook her head slowly. "My people were massacred. My mother among them. Shotly after my father and the rest of them men left to aid in this war we're constantly fighting."

Zuko turned away and closed his eyes. He had caused some of the heartache this girl felt and it gnawned at him. He didn't know why it bothered him but it did. He was beginning to realise what a mistake it had been to bring her here. He opened his eyes again and turned to see her still at the window now with her forehead rested against the glass. She looked so hopeless. "We have that in common, you and I." He watched as she turned to him and glared. "Really? You know how it feels? To have everyone you loved ripped from you by strangers who's only goal in life is to bring misery to everyone in their path? Do you? Please, Enlighten me!" Zuko looked down and when he spoke it was barely loud enough to hear. "My mother was killed by the fire nation as well. My father hates me and my sister shares the sentiment." Katara suddenly softened. Could Zuko really be sharing this with her? His own father? How could that be? His constant rage and tough shell... The prince of Fire was... deflated.

Katara moved to sit beside him again. She reached a hand out to his on his knee. Zuko stared at her hand a long moment. When he looked up she was fighting an internal battle with herself. He could tell. "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked her shocking both of them. Katara stumbled over an answer. Thinking a moment she smiled sadly, "Because we are two people mixed up in a war started long ago by people we didn't even know. Fighting for a cause we dont even begin to grasp anymore." The truth in her words hit him like a ton of bricks. he looked up into her eyes and saw the sincerity there. 'kiss her you fool' Zuko smacked himself mentally. 'I cant do that! Where'd that come from!?'

Katara shifted her eyes away afraid she had made his mood damper again. Afraid she would turn away from him again Zuko grabbed her face in both his hands and kissed her with all he had. Katara was too shocked to say anything. She simply sat there trying to make sense of it. As quickly as it happened it was over and He was pulling away. He looked as shocked as she did. Her hand came up to her lips feeling strangely bereft. Zuko made a sound of frustration and stood abruptly turning to leave the room.

When he was gone, Katara just sat there a long time not sure if she was awake or dreaming. Just then the ship lurched and had her sprawling out on her stomache on the floor. 'What the?' she asked herself. Whipping around quickly, trying to sturdy herself she saw the water lapping at the window. Growing afraid she ran to the door and pounded for all she was worth. The door opened quickly and Zuko grabbed her hand and rushed out with her behind him towards the stairs leading to the deck. Katara grabbed hold of his arm to steady herself as they peered out onto the deck seeing crewmen running back and forth frantically shouting orders. "Stay here!" he demanded and placed her hand on the railing. Then he took off toward some of his men fighting with a rope. Trying to think of something she could do to help she suddenly had inspiration. She ran out into the middle of the deck, closed her eyes and sat down.

Zuko shouted to a nearby crew member, and as he saw the look of terror on the mans face turned around to follow his gaze. There he saw her sitting in the middle of the deck. Eyes closed hands on her knees. He was instantly struck with panic. "Katara!" he yelled above the sound of the storm all around them but there was no way she heard him. He watched as a light eminated around her. The droplets of water pounding down on them all began to drift around her slowly, then quicker. The flurry of water grew bigger and bigger until it covered the entire deck. Zuko looked behind him again at the man who was now staring in awe at the young waterbender. Zuko turned back to Katara and watch in amazement as she began to float up legs unfolding, eyes still closed. her arms were stretched out at her sides now. Her hair Coming loose from it's pins. Her dress flapping wildly about her in the wind. He heard a man yell and with a sense of dread turned just in time to see a gigantic wave bigger than he had ever seen. He glanced back at Katara. She opened her eyes briefly to look the way of the wave.

Zuko was knocked to the side as the ship began to tip from the wave. When he was able to look up Katara's eyes were closed again. Now her swirl of water was engulfing the entire ship. The wave crashed over the bubble running all around it as though it were a dome of glass. The wave rolled away from them and the ship began to settle. The rain still beating down on the swirl of water. Zuko panicked again as he saw Katara's hands fall limply to her sides. instantly the water dome beganto shrink. He ran as fast as he could to her and caught her just as she fell to the deck. Shielding her with his body from the water falling from the dome. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were still closed and she was pale. Not moving. He felt his chest tighten. Looking around he noticed the light shining directly above them. A shaft of light hit them and spread outward until all the clouds had disappeared. Zuko was amazed. She had saved him. Saved them all! He looked down at her again, a feeling spreading out from his belly to all his limbs.

The men began to crowd around him. He lifted her up into his lap and tapped her cheek lightly. Nothing. Felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint. Iroh rushed up and pushed the men out of the way. Zuko looked up at him with the most frightened hopeless look he had ever seen on his nephews face. Iroh knelt down beside them and told him to lay her out on the ground. He did as his uncle asked, reluctant to let her go. Iroh instructed him to heat her with the fire in his hands. He began pumping her chest.

Zuko watched in horror continuing to create tiny flames and rub them over her limbs. Iroh pumped her chest for a solid 5 minutes before she was sputtering. Iroh breathed a sigh of relief and tilted her on her side so she would not choke. He looked up at Zuko who had eyes only for Katara. Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder who glanced at him quickly then back down at the girl. Zuko helped her to sit up after her coughing subsided. Katara looked up at Zuko with tired eyes and smiled. Zuko closed his eyes tight for a moment and scooped her up carrying her across the deck and down to the bailey.

The men stared after him in amazement exchanging glances of incredulity. Iroh simply sat there staring at the sky.


	3. The Firelord Comes

Zuko rushed instinctively to his own room kicking the door closed behind him. He went to the bed and set her there as gently as though she were a piece of glass. Katara's eyes were closed again and Zuko panicked. They fluttered open and she looked at him. In a very quiet voice she asked, "Is everyone alright?" Zuko was so overwhelmed he just pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He knelt beside the bed and for a moment he feared he would weep. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. It was then he realised he loved her. So much it hurt. "They're fine." he whispered gripping her hand tightly. Katara was worried. He was acting very strangely. "Zuko what's the matter?" He lifted his head and stared at her. "You scared the crap outta me Tara." Katara's eyes shifted and she put a hand over his that gripped her so tightly.

"You could've been killed!" he declared a hitch in his voice. Katara's brows furrowed together in confusion. "I had to do something Zuko. Everyone would have died." Zuko just stared at her a long time. He saw her shiver and the weakness in her eyes and couldn't resist. He grabbed a blanket and climbed onto the bed beside her sliding his arms around her waist as they lay on their sides facing eachother. "Zuko what are you..." Zuko quieted her with his lips. It was brief but accomplished what he wanted. "Just please... let me sit here a minute with you. I thought I had lost you." Katara's eyes misted as realisation hit her. She slid her arms around him too and he looked up as she did so. They searched eachothers eyes a minute then touched their foreheads again and closed their eyes. They stayed that way a long time, neither of them wanting to break the peace with words.

He opened his eyes first and saw the tears slipping out from under her lashes. "Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly. "Please no. I cant stand it..." He put a hand to the back of her head and put her head to his shoulder. Katara sniffed against his skin and admired how solid he felt. She felt safe there. She didn't ever want to move. Her hands slid up his back and that's when she noticed the gash there. Jerking upright she leaned over him going pale again. "You're hurt!" she moved to kneel and he tried to look over his shoulder, unsuccessfully. "Am I?" He tried to smile but it disappeared when he saw her face. "It's ok Tara I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound. Probably from some debris." She didn't seem comforted. She looked around her and saw the pitcher of water that was ever preswnt on his night stand. She bent the water to her hand and pressed it to the open wound. Zuko watched her eyes as she concentrated. He felt love swell in his chest. When she was done she sat back a little, seemingly content that the crisis was over.

Zuko sat up rotating his shoulder, finding there was no pain anymore. She leaned back against the wall and they stared into eachothers eyes a moment before Zuko joined her against the wall grasping her hand in his lap. They both stared out into the room absently.

"You want to go steady?" Zuko turned and grinned at her. She turned her head to stare at him with the funniest look on her face. Then she burst into laughter and leaned on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat that way til they fell asleep. Content to be with eachother.

Iroh found them that way awhile later. He smiled and quietly closed the door deciding to let them rest. He signaled to the man with him to be quiet and then gave orders that they were not to be bothered. The man left and Iroh stared backat his nephews door. He felt hope again after so long. The banished prince had found home again.

Katara woke to being shifted slightly. She was so tired and felt as though all her strength had been drained from her. She opened one eye and caught Zuko changing his shirt. Peeling the soaked one off and tossing into a corner he selected another dry one and pulled it over his head. She smiled to herself and quickly closed her eye again. Zuko walked back to her and lay down again slipping his hand under her head so she would rest it on his shoulder. She shifted and rest her hand over his heart where she felt the precious thumping. The man she knew now she couldn't live without. The love she felt was so intense it blinded her, consumed her. Zuko sighed and his breathing became even. Soon they were both again fast asleep.

When Zuko woke again the light was no longer shining through his window. He figured by the position of the moon that it was the middle of the night. He felt the hand on his chest warm and he reached up to press it gently. Smiling down at the body pressed to his side, he kissed her forehead and shifted her so she could rest her head on the pillow. He glanced down at her again as he got up. He covered her with the soft blanket and padded to the door closing it quietly. He wanted to grab something to eat and take back to the room for Katara later.

He was in the process of doing just that when his uncle stepped into the kitchen. He exchanged a glance with uncle Iroh and they just sat down at a table not saying anything. "You love her then dont you?" Zuko stared at him plainly and nodded. "This makes things very complicated." Zuko again nodded and stared down at the mango in his hand, taking a bite. "I dont care uncle. I'm not going to part with her. I cant." Iroh and Zuko looked at eachother a long while before Iroh smiled and grabbed the mango taking a large bite. "Well is she alright? You both looked so tired I didn't want to wake you." Zuko smiled back and snatched at his food. "I think so. She scared the crap outta me. She was amazing. That power. Where did that come from?" Iroh looked pensive and rubbed his beard. "I dont know young nephew but I've learned to never underestimate the power of a woman protecting those she loves." Zuko grunted in response and smiled at his mango. "The men are astounded. I've never seen them speechless, but that's just what they were. I think they have a great respect for her." Zuko's eyes glowed with pride and love. Iroh beamed inside and out. "Dont worry Zuko, when love is present insurmountable tasks become as simple as a cup of tea." At the thought of tea Iroh stood up and started making some. He offered Zuko some and he shook his head wanting only to go back to his cabin. He bid his uncle a hasty farewell and was off with a bowl full of fruit.

Katara woke up with a smile on her face. Reaching out she discovered the bed empty beside her. She panicked a moment then lay back down appeasing herself with the thought that he would come back.The blanket was still warm where he had been. Pushing her face into the pillow she inhaled his scent and revelled in it. Feeling still weak but better than she had. She stretched like a cat curling her toes and wrapping the blanket around her more snugly.

Zuko watched from the doorway as she stretched and yawned. He smiled to himself and closed the door. She turned with a start when she heard the latch click. Seeing Zuko she sat up and smiled.

The prince was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was messed up from the ordeal and her clothes were wrinkled and she had a goofy smile on her face but he didn't care. She looked adorable. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed offering her the bowl. Her eyes lit up and she grabbed a mango. He lay back resting on his forearms watching her eat.

"Where'd that power come from?" he asked finally. She shook her head and swallowed, "I honestly dont know. I was standing at the door to the galley and all I could think about was that I needed to do something to help. So I decided to give my water bending a shot. I ran out into the rain and sat down to concentrate. I felt a swelling inside like something was growing. I remember you called to me once. Then I heard someone shout and opened my eyes and saw that wave. Whatever was inside me grew even bigger then and it took over. I just let it flow through me." Katara was shaking her head still, disbelieving herself.

Zuko stared off at the wall not sure himself. "You scared me." he said very quietly. Katara studied his face for a moment and then scooted down to rest her head on his chest and look up at him. "I'm sorry." She looked so sweet he couldn't help himself he sat up and turned to her grasping her face in his hands like he had before. This time the kiss was sweet, gentle, like a promise. She sighed against his lips and he slid his hands into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his middle and splayed her fingers on his back. He lifted her into his lap never breaking the contact of their lips. They explored eachothers lips a long time before Zuko leaned back against the wall again rubbing her back instinctively. She burrowed her head under his chin. "What are we going to do Zuko?" He sighed. "I dont know Tara. All I know is I'm not letting you leave now. I cant. Do you understand?" Katara sat up and searched his eyes. The hope shining there was mixed with fear. and a pleading.

She nodded and kissed him again lightly before standing up. "I'm sore all over." she exclaimed testing out her balance and twisting to get the cricks out of her joints. Zuko got up too and noticing her sudden discomfort at her appearance he hurried into the room adjoined to hers by the door. He came back with a red gown. A casual sleeping gown. It was beautiful and had the fire insignia on the hem at the bottome. The sleeves had slits all the way from the wrist to the shoulder coming together once at the elbow. She touched the neckline as he held it up and he held it towards her so she would take it. "It's beautiful Zuko." he smiled sadly and looked down at it again. "It was my mothers." She looked at him quickly and saw the love there. She took it and walked into the other room to change. Zuko sat on his bed nervously. Hoping she accepted this part of him. He was afterall fire nation. The nation that had killed her mother. He fidgeted with his hands while he waited.

Katara slipped off her dirty wrinkled dress and laid it on the floor. She took the beautiful red gown and slipped it over her head glancing at the wardrobe remembering the mirror she opened it to see what she looked like. She gasped at what she saw. The red silk hugged her in all the right places and the red looked better than she could have imagined. She stared at the fire insignia and never thought she would think of love while gazing upon it. She frowned when she looked at her hair though. Rummaging around inside the wardrobe she found a brush and nearly sang in excitement. She pulled the brush through her hair and when it was tangle free she looked back in the mirror. Fire Lady. This was the thought that came to her when she gazed upon herself. Looking at the open door she suddenly got nervous. 'Well... here goes nothing.' she thought.

He heard her footsteps as she walked back and his head snapped up and he stood as she came in. His eyes widened and he froze. Katara watched his reaction carefully. Taking his expression as one of dislike she turned away quickly and started walking towards her room again. Zuko was startled out of his reverie and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Where are you going?" he asked her worried. She wouldn't look at him. "It's ok if you dont want me to wear it I'll go take it off." Zuko was mortified that she thought he had reacted badly. "No no. Please... dont take it off. I like it. I just cant believe how right you look in it." She would make one hell of a fire lady he thought to himself. Her eyes lifted to his slowly and she saw his appreciation there. "I dont think I can let you leave the room in that however. I'll be beating my crew off with a stick." they both laughed and he grabbed a big fluffy robed from his wardrobe. Bringing it to her he helped her into it and tied the belt for her. He kissed her quick on the lips and then grabbed her hand. "We should go talk to uncle. We need to find a village and get you some clothes." Katara only nodded and followed him out of the room.

They met Iroh in the navigation room. Iroh saw the hem of the fire lady's gown peeking out from under the robe and he covered his astonishment well. his nephew really was at peace with his past. Iroh stared at the woman who had done it all. He knew he would forever be in debt to this sweet child. Before her, his nephew was an angry, stubborn, hot headed man. Now he sensed a calm in him he had never known before. Even his eyes seemed less turbulent.

"Uncle can we find a village nearby here. We really should stock up on supplies. Katara could use some new clothing as well." Katara blushed and ducked her head. The men around the room tried not to stare but were caught by Zuko when they thought he wasn't looking. Zuko put an arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer annoyed.

"Of course!" Iroh exclaimed. "I love to shop! Perhaps I can get some new tea." Zuko shook his head at his uncle. Smiling he nodded and they planned out their route. It would take another couple of days to get there but it was the closest to their current position.

Once they had finalized their plans Zuko noticed Katara yawning and failing miserably at hiding it behind her hand. He frowned and walked to her. "Are you alright? Not feeling weak again are you?" The concern in his voice and eyes warmed her heart. She smiled and placed a hand to his cheek, "No Zuko I'm fine. Just tired." He smiled with relief and grabbed the hand on his cheek. "Let's get some sleep then."

Later the next day, Katara was standing at the railing of the ship watching the men mill about doing their work. Zuko had gone to help fix something in the engine room. A sudden chill raced up her spine and a feeling of dread overtook her. She turned around and squinted over the water. In the distance she could make out a tiny speck that seemd dark. "Iroh!" she called to him as she saw him walking past. He stopped and looked out at where she was gazing so intently. He called for someone to bring him a spyglass. When he was able to see the figure off in the distance he dropped the spyglass slowly eyes hard as rocks. "The firelord comes."

Katara stared at him disbelievingly. She turned and looked around at the men all around her. Zuko still wasn't back... "Zuko" She whispered to herself. Knowing the hell this man had put him through. She knew things were about to get bad.

Iroh escorted her back to Zuko's cabin as had been her habit of late. Neither of them wanted to sleep anywhere else and that suited them both just fine. When Katara sat on his bed now though she was filled with dread.

That was how Zuko found her. Her face in her hands. Iroh sitting beside her trying to comfort her. "What's going on?" Zuko asked rushing to Katara. Katara raised her eyes to him and reached for him. Once she had him in her arms he looked over her shoulder at Iroh who now seemed angrier than Zuko had ever seen him. "You're father's Coming." Iroh said tight lipped. Zuko tensed so audibly that Katara pulled back to look at his face. His eyes went cold and when he looked at her the hope left them. Katara winced.

Zuko turned to his uncle and simply said, "Prepare yourself for a battle."

Katara sat in Zuko's cabin alone, fingering the silk of her sleeve. She could hear men rushing around up and down the halls, ocassionally shouting at one another. She knew things were about to get bad. Zuko's mask had come back up. After he had discovered his father was not far away he had not said more than a word to Katara. She knew that the fragile peace he had found was now being threatened once again. She sighed tucking her legs underneath her. Wondering if there was any way of avoiding this confrontation, knowing hopelessly, that there was not. She only prayed that it would not destroy him.

Zuko rubbed the back of his kneck for the thousandth time since his new discovery. Looking over the last of his plans for their defense strategy he knew nothing good could come of it. Wherever the firelord went a fleet of soldiers followed. His only thoughts were on protecting the ones he now knew he loved. 'Katara...' he thought to himself. Life was so unfair at times. threatening to take away the happiness he had found as quickly as he had received it.

Iroh stood at the helm thoghtfully ondering his nephews change in mood. The prince of fire had returned. It scared Iroh somewhat. Unsure of whether the fierceness he saw now in Zuko's eyes would stay there. Zuko glance up at him and with a quick exchange Zuko turned and walked out back towards the galley. 'save him again waterbender. For his sake I hope you can save him again.' Iroh shook his head sadly and turned his attention back to the horizon and the rapidly approaching ship.

Zuko stopped infront of his cabin door with has hand paused on the handle. 'What will I say to her?' he thought to himself. 'How can I explain that we may not get to share anything beyond this moment. That this fight will surely kill me, if not in body then in mind.' to have to fight ones own father until life had been snuffed out. Either way he was going to lose. He sighed and opened the door.

Katara immediately stood up upon his entrance. They simply watched eachother for a long while. Both were struggling with their own thoughts. Eventually Katara made a small sound of despair and rushed to him. Hurling herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waits she buried her face in his shirt. He closed his eyes and absently rubbed her back. He knew he didn't have to explain anything to her now. She understood. Someone finally understood him. It pained him even as it filled him with joy.

Katara leaned back and looked up into his troubled eyes. "I love you Zuko." He felt a prick of sudden tears behind his eyes. This girl, this sweet innocent girl was telling him the words no one had ever felt enough to say to him. "Oh Tara." He squeeze her tightly and pressed her closer. "I love you too." She burrowed her face in his neck. He bent and putting his arm under her knees carried her back to the bed. Setting her there gently he pressed kiss after kiss to her face. He had to make memories. Happy ones for her as much as for himself. Who knew what tomorrow would bring. She kept her hands on the sides of his face. Both knew they might never get the chance to experience the kind of intimacy they both wanted to so badly. Searching her eyes he silently asked her the question he was desperate to know. She simply blushed and nodded. Climbing onto the bedt with her he loved her slowly. She was so innocent and he wanted to make sure she knew how special this moment was for him.

Hours later they lay under the covers limbs tangled together. Not caring for modesty anymore, Katara rubbed her hand across his bare belly and nuzzled his ear with her nose. He gave her a gentle squeeze and took a deep breath. Katara knew the time had come. He would walk out of that room and possibly not come back. She fought back the sob lodged in her throat. Choked by it she couldn't find any words. Zuko was feeling much the same.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. Katara, trying not to blush watched him stalk over to his wardrobe, gloriously naked. He reached inside grabbing his clothing and dressing slower than usual. Not wanting the coming hours to be upon him. Katara slipped the nightgown back over her head and stood behind him. Grabbing his sword belt she reached around him and fastened it in his front. He turned to her admiring her courage. She continued to help him dress. Lingering at the doorway embracing desperately, Zuko placed a kiss in her hair. "I have to go Katara." She nodded and felt the tears brimming. He saw this and reached up with his thumb to wipe them away. "Come back to me Zuko." He nodded and gathered her up for a last desparate, soul searing kiss was gone.

As soon as he was gone Katara ran to the bed and threw herself facedown giving into the fit of sobs.

Up on deck the men had armed themselves and even now stood ready, awaiting their orders. The galley door opened. Prince Zuko stepped out and as one all his men bent to one knee in respect. He was touched deeply by the gesture. "Rise noble warriors." He adressed the crowd. "Today is a dark day for the fire kingdom." His eyes scanned the faces of those he had grown so accustomed to seeing. His gaze stopped on his uncles face. Sharing a silent knowledge they walked up to the railing. Seeing the fire nations ships they turned back to the crowd. "I understand if you wish not to fight. This is a battle meant for father and son. I'm sorry you are all a part of it." The men stood and he saw on their faces totaly loyalty. A man stepped forward. "Prince Zuko, we are your crew. We will gladly follow you into battle. Whether the battlefield be a ship the earth or through hell itself. What are your orders?" Zuko clasped hands with the man and nodded. "You are good men."

Iroh stepped forward then. After a brief speech about their plan the men dispersed to carry out their orders. Zuko turned back to the approaching ship. "Are you ready for this Zuko?" Iroh asked the young man. Zuko kept his eyes out to the ocean. "No uncle. But I have no choice. Life makes decisions for me it seems." Iroh nodded and put a hand to his shoulder. "What of Katara? What will become of her?" Zuko looked at Iroh now. "If the ship is overtaken, I want you to take her with you in a small boat at the back of the ship. Get away as quickly as you can. Take her back to her family." Iroh bowed his head now knowing Zuko expected to die today. He walked away to finish up what he could in preparation.

Katara was sitting on the bed with her legs folded and her hands clasped together praying for their safety when she noticed the lights in the room dimming. She looked quickly around her.

It was then that the door to her previous room swung open. Standing before her was the image of Prince Zuko 20 years into the future. They had the same eyes and mouth. Strong and unyeilding. But this mans eyes held no warmth. No flicker of softness.

He took a few steps toward her and stopped. "Who are you?" He asked her. Katara stood and lifted her chin defiantly. "I am Katara of the Southern Water tribe." The Firelord eyes her from toes to face. "So you're the cause of my sons sudden change in demeanor. Pathetic." Feeling her temper bubble up Katara Flicked her hadn behind her back bending the water in the pitcher to her. She spun quickly and flung it with all her might at the boulder of a man. Not quick enough though for as she was turning to flee she felt the most searing heat smack into her back. She fell forward gasping in pain. The man laughed behind her and placed a foot to the burn covering every inch of skin on her back. Katara cried out in pain. Grabbing her by the hair he yanked her up and out the door heading towards the deck.

On the deck Zuko and his men were doing their best to fight off the waves of fire nation soldiers swarming the ship. Zuko kept flicking his gaze to the door of the galley. He spun and hurled a blast of fire at a group of men overtaking one of his crew. They fell, smoking, in a heap at the cremans feet. Spinning back around Zuko ducked just in time to miss a blast of fire headed his way.

He grabbed the man by the throat and flung him aside. 'Where is he?' Zuko thought impatiently darting his eyes around. Searching for the one man he wanted to get his hands on.

The sounds of the battle halted abruptly and Zuko saw the eyes of all his men turn towards the galley door. He slowly turned. What he saw had his heart stopping. There stumbling and falling to her knees was katara. The silk gown falling from her shoulders. As she fell he saw the tatters on her back and the angry swelling red burn that covered the entire surface there. He felt a rage unlike no other he had ever felt spread within him as the man who had pushed her stepped out of the darkness behind her. "FATHER!" he yelled in a feral growl. "Zuko. How unfortunate to see you." His father has a grin on his face as he stepped over the limp form on the ground in front of him.

Zuko fought the urge to run over and tear the mans face off. 'Get him away from her.' was all he could think. He began side stepping and his father followed suit. they circled like two caged animals ready to pounce. "You gave her the gown of the fire lady? What is this Zuko? Is she you're whore?" Zuko bared his teeth at this and saw out of the corner of his eye that Iroh had knelt beside her. 'Good.' he thought. 'Now keep a cool head. 'You're no good to her dead.' "You should have known I would come sooner or later Zuko. You've failed me for the alst time. The dishonor you have brought to this family will end today." He glanced over at Iroh, his heart sank at the look on his uncles face. Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head resting a hand on her head. Zuko felt his skin heat up. He felt like he was burning up.

The men around him grew wide eyed as fire burst to life all around him. The prince was breathing heavily and seemed not to see anything but the man standing infront of him. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER WITH YOUR LIFE!" There was a burst of fire and the firelord merely laughed. "That peasant? Why do you care Zuko? Have you grown so weak minded that you care for a weakling such as her?" Zuko was beyond coherent thought and charged at his father.

Katara was floating through time and soace. She felt numb. She thought of Zuko and looked around her frantically. Unable to see anything she cried out his name... nothing. Then she saw it. The dark figure with the flames. She saw him standing just infront of her. Engulfed in flames. He wasn't reaching to her anymore or calling her name. She ran towards him anyway. The figure turned and held out his hands as if to warn her not to come closer but she didn't listen. She felt the burn of the flames as she stepped through them. As she did so she knew the most intense pain of her life. Smelling her own scorched flesh she concentrated on the thing she knew best... water. There was steam all around them. She heard it sizzled as it touched the fire. The man infront of her fell to his knees at the same time she did. They were consumer by water now. Cool, soothing water. When she looked up she looked into the eyes of her love, Zuko.

Her eyes snapped open. Feeling once again the searing pain at her back she pushed herself up from the ground and looked towards the sounds of battle. Seeing Zuko and the man from her cabin lunging at eachother and dodging to avoid eachothers attacks she stood. Zuko emitted a loud yell as flames engulfed his entire body. 'NO!' Katara thought in her head. 'I wont let it take him again!' She ran infront of him as he was about to lunge again and he stopped completely dumbfounded. There she stood. The red gown slipping off her shoulder from te tatters on her back. Her face smudged from the soot of all the fire blasts around her. She locked eyes with him and walked slowly toward him. His eyes widened with fear. "No Katara dont. I'll burn you! Please Dont come any closer!" She merely closed her eyes and kept walking slowly toward him.

It was then the light appeared around her again. Water lifted from the ocean on either side of the ship and raced toward her. As she got closer to him the water hissed and sizzled. Steam shot out all around her as the water around her touched the fire around Zuko. Suddenly her arms shot out and wrapped around him. He felt the cool sensation of water touch his enflamed skin. He felt energy crackle around them both and then was conciously aware only of steam rising from them both. The fire and water was gone. Leaving nothing but hot steam. He stood there arms by his sides with Katara still wrapped around him.

The Firelord growled suddenly and began to charge them both but was knocked aside by a blast of fire. Iroh walked over to his brother and held his hand out palm first in a threatening manner. "Just try it brother. I haven't challenged an Agni Ki in a long time and I'm itching to do so." The firelord merely snarled back at him from the ground.

Zuko put his hand to the back of Katara's head for fear of touching her back and whispered into her ear that it was alright. She nodded against his neck and he gently nudged her hip so she would stand behind him. Peering over at his uncle now and the fallen firelord he said "Father I am no longer your burden to carry. Consider me dead. I'll return the favor and disappear if you but forget about me and never seek me out again." He glanced behind him at Katara who was still dipping her head a hand on his back. "And if you ever touch the people I love again, nothing will stop me from evicerating you!" He walked over to his father and gave him a long look before grabbing Katara's hand and stepping back. Iroh hauled up the firelord by his collar and walked him to the railing. "Go on your own or I'll throw you over... your choice." The firelord agilely vaulted over the railing and began swimming back to his ship. His men followed quickly.

Zuko whipped around seeing Katara struggling to keep upright. Afraid he would hurt her more by carrying her below deck he had her put her arms around his neck, legs wrapped around his waits he carried her that way. Catching his uncles eye he silently asked him to help.

Iroh knew without being told what needed to be done. He hurried to grab any and all burn salve he could find, clean towels and the pain remedy root they had given her when she first arrived.

Once back in his cabin Zuko set her down instructing her to lay on her stomache. In too much pain to say anything Katara did as he asked. Zuko winced seeing the damage done to her beautiful skin. The silk having been incinerated on contact her entire back was exposed. Angry red flesh was all he could see. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her hair knowing his words could not help.

Katara lay very still, every movement feeling as though her skin was being torn. She brought a fist up to her mouth ready to bite back a scream. Her eyes were glazed with pain. 'I'll be scarred forever.' she thought to herself. 'Surely Zuko wont think me beautiful anymore.' Turning her face into the pillow she gave into despair.

Iroh walked in then arms full of supplies. He walked briskly to the couple. Setting down various jars and clean towels he went to work immediately. As gently as he could he spread a sticky balm across the skin. Careful to guage her reactions so as to not hurt her further.

Katara let out a small whimper and once again put her fist to her mouth. Zuko felt absolutely helpless. Stroking her hair he continued to watch her face. Exchanging worried glances with Iroh he reached for the root. Katara looked up at him with watery eyes as he offered it to her. She took it and popped the whole thing in her mouth, praying it would ease some of the pain.

Once Iroh had done all he could he wiped his hands on one of the towels. Iroh moved to kneel beside his nephew looking directly at Katara he said, "You are, by far, the bravest warrior I have ever known. Thank you for saving my nephew. He surely would have died if he had to kill his father. I am eternally in your debt little one." Katara's eyes misted. "Try not to think about the scars. They are your mark to carry proudly. I will forever tell the tale of a brave waterbender who loved so much she was willing to sacrifice herself for the man she loved."

Zuko watched his uncle speak with admiration. He realised how right his uncle was. He would most definetly have died inside if he had been forced to kill his father. Perhaps he would have been killed himself. He only wished Katara had not had to suffer so. He would rather have died then to have let this happen. He turned his eyes back to this brave woman who had given him so much. Iroh knew the time had come to allow them time alone to discuss things. "We will be needing to visit a town even more now. The ship will be traveling very quickly. You needn't worry about things nephew. I'll ensure that all is taken care of. Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to help." and with that, he was gone.

Once they were alone Katara buried her face in the pillow once again. Zuko felt her despair as though it was his own.

"I dreamt about all of this." Katara's muffled voice came out from the pillow. She turned her face to him then and he saw the glittering tears. "The night before I was taken I was praying to my mother. She showed me a dark figure engulfed in flames begging for my help. I ran and ran but I couldn't save him. I couldn't let that happen... I couldn't." She dissolved into sobs

Zuko pressed his head to hers, eyes closed. So fate had brought her to him to save him. He seemed always to be the cause of her grief.

"Katara I am so sorry you are always being forced to sacrifice things for me. I would rather have died a thousand times over than for this to have happened. I felt as though the fire had taken over me. I could have easily killed him then and not cared. You saved me again. You saved my sould from damnation. I love you so much. How can you love the monster I am inside?"

Katara watched his pain laden face. "You are not a monster. Do you hear me? You are NOT a monster!" she insisted vehemently. "Life has been so unfair to you. You are a GOOD man. Your father doesn't know the wonderful son he is losing. That man does not deserve your love or respect." Katara was nauseous from the pain but she didn't care. What mattered was repairing the broken soul in front of her.

Zuko was at a loss for words and simply knelt beside her stroking her hair. "Katara I wish I could take this hurt from you. My father... I cant believe..." Katara reached her hand to his lips and halted his words. "Your father is in your past, and mine. I know the shame you feel about your scar. Now you and I have that in common too. I only hope the sight of it does not always remind you of the pain he has caused." Her eyes changed then. Became sad. "I hope too that you dont think me ugly now. I will understand if you do."

Zuko couldn't believe she would think that. To prove he thought nothing of the sort he kissed her sweetly. Putting all his love into the kiss he could feel her soften again and knew she was soothed. Glad for small miracles, he pulled back and smiled. "Is the medicine working?" Katara thought about it a moment and nodded. "Good. Now I hope you know you're not moving for a week." Katara giggled softly and Zuko was happy. His Katara would forever be warm and loving. Even through pain and sorow she found joy. He was thrilled to know he could share that with her. And that she was his.

Zuko grew very serious. Katara saw the change on his face and her smile fell. "What is it?" she asked him worriedly. Zuko drew her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Katara. I wish I could have asked you this in a more... special way." His eyes locked on hers His life was about to change. And he couldn't be more excited."Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Katara's eyes squeezed shut and her chin quivered. She nodded and Zuko's heart thrummed in his chest. He felt as though it would break free any moment. He kissed her again then not wanting ever to have to stop.

Katara smiled the biggest smile she had ever given anyone and Zuko was honored. Then her smile dropped again. "What about Aang?" Zuko smiled at her and said simply, "You'll have to introduce me. I dont believe I've ever met him. See I've been pursuing tis pointless mission whereby if I can return home with the avatar my honor will be restored." Katara thrilled knowing it was finally over. Zuko would not pursue Aang anymore and her family would be complete. "I love you Zuko. They'll love you." Zuko looked doubtful at this but only nodded and continued to stroke her hair.

"When we dock we can find a messenger to send to them. We'll invite them to come see you. You'll have to write it however. I doubt they'll believe anything I have to say." They both chuckled at that and grew quiet again just gazing at eachother. "You'll make one hell of a fire lady Tara." She smiled at the nickname. "You really think so? I will do my best to make you proud."

Zuko saw her eyelids droop and knew the medicine was beginning to take hold. "How about I help you get comfortable and we get some rest. You keep playing saviour and wearing yourself out." He smiled and she nodded. He did his best to remove what was left of the dress. With a little help from her, he had it off and a soft white gown in its place. Zuko was sure to place bandages over the wounds on her back. Katara looked at the red silk garment sadly. "The dress... your mothers dress..." Zuko glanced at it and then caught her eyes. "The person inside the dress concerns me more. My mother would have admired you today Katara. She likely would have done the same thing in your place. Besides it is a fitting end to a fitting situation. The dress was burned by my father just like our ties to eachother. He is my past, you are my future." Katara's eyes welled up again and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms and kissed her forehead. "Now, to bed with you."

Katara laid down on her stomache again and Zuko climbed in beside her careful not to jostle her while doing so. He lay on his side, Katara's face turned toward him. He held her hand in his as she drifted off and he soon followed.


	4. Scars and Tears

A few days later Zuko stood at the railing of his ship watching the approaching shore. Katara was still below not having fully recovered yet from the ordeal. He had scarcely allowed her to do anything worrying it would open the wounds and cause her more pain. Thank agni for his uncle who reinforced his insisting upon her staying in bed. Katara would have been up and running around otherwise. The girl could hardly sit still. Zuko knew how that felt too though. Restlessness was difficult to handle in the best of situations. Add to that a ship full of men and a small cabin with only a small window to the outside world. He had done his best to keep her occupied. Bringing her books and sitting with her long hours and talking. They had discovered many new things about eachother in that time. In a way he was glad for it. He learned everything he wanted to know about her and her past.

She had told him about her family and the southern water tribe. She had painfully spoke of her mother and the time shortly after when her father had left. Her eyes smiled when she spoke of her brother Sokka. He seemed always to be getting into some sort of trouble. He looked forward to adventures with him. Her eyes shone with hope when she spoke about the avatara, Aang. He knew now what it felt like to hope. To believe the future could hold promise. She ahd given him that gift.

She had asked him many questions too. He had gladly told her whatever she wanted to know. He spoke about growing up in the Fire nation. The mischief he and his sister and their friends had gotten into. His eyes grew sad however, for he and his sister were brutal enemies now. He missed her even as he loathed her. She too was a product of their father. She had been too young for their mother to make much of an impact on her before she died. He shook his head to clear his mind. That was his past, he reminded himself.

He turned away to ready everything for their docking.

Katara was so excited she could barely contain herself. Weeks at sea had made her long for solid ground. She sat now dressed in a dress of crimson as had been her habit recently. Showing her devotion to her soon to be husband. They were oposites coming together in the sweetest way. She smiled to herself thinking about him. Mending one of his shirts she hummed to herself and sat contentedly.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in." she called out. Iroh stepped in with a tray of tea and biscuits. Katara had come to cherish tea time with uncle Iroh. He sat down beside her and poured her some tea. "How are you today Katara? Feeling better?" She nodded and set the shirt aside. "We'll be docking in a few hours. Katara's eyes lit up and she clapped excitedly. Iroh smiled at her exuberance. "I hope my newphew has not been pestering you too much. He has hovered over you like a mother hen." Katara giggled and shook her head. "No uncle he has been ever attentive and kind. I will just be happy to set foot on solid ground again. I may embarass myself and fall to the ground kissing it!" They shared a laugh and sat in comanionable silence drinking their tea.

Zuko stepped in just then and smiled at them. he went over kissing Katara on the cheek quickly. He took off his sword belt and sat down too reaching for a cup and pouring himself some. "We're nearly to the village. We will be getting so many supplies I'm afraid it will take the entire crew to carry it all back." He eyed his uncle nervously. "You wouldn't be planning on any bank breaking shopping trips would you uncle?" There was a smile in his tone. Iroh beamed and nodded. Zuko smacked his forehead and shook his head. Katara laughed and set her tea down. "May I come with you uncle. I haven't been to a village in a long while. With my friends we only stopped long enough to rstock and then were off again. It will be good to browse and meet new people." Iroh nodded emphatically.

"Buy whatever you want Tara. Uncle will have my funds at his disposal. He sure has no qualms about spending it." Zuko rolled his eyes as he said this. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand and sipped her tea. "I shouldn't need much. Some clothing and perhaps some necessities. Will you be coming with us around to the shops?" She asked him. "Any excuse to watch you try things on Tara." She blushed and ducked her head. Iroh chuckled and started cleaning up. "Well we had best be getting ready. Are you sure you're well enough to manage the trip Katara? We understand if you need to stay behind and rest." Katara shooking her head vigorously. "If you think you're getting out of taking me out your wrong. I've waited for land for days now and I intend on enjoying it." They all laughed and prepared to depart.

Later that day, after they had found a messenger and Katara had written what she needed to for her friends they walked from shop to shop. Katara had gotten some soaps, a quill and paper, a beautiful clip for her hair (which Zuko had insisted on) and were not perusing a dress shop.

Katara idly rubbed her fingers over the fabric of a blue dress. It was fitted in the bodice and cut modestly enough. The sleeves were long and belled out slightly at the wrist. The skirt was full and would reach her ankles. She grabbed the garment and went to try it on. Zuko watched her go and walked up to the shop keeper. "Everything she likes please wrap up. We're also looking for something a bit more formal. Wedding attire. If you have something in red I would appreciate it." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. "I have just the thing." she said and disappeared through a door behind her. She came back out with a dark red gown draped over her arms. "This looks to be about her size." She splayed it out on the counter and Zuko admired the beautiful dress. It was an empire waist with red gems strewn about the bodice. The bottom hem had stitching in the shape of tiny flames. The sleeves were off the shoulder and he knew immediately he wanted to see her in it. "I'll take it." he said. "Wrap it up quickly please I want it to be a surprise." The shop keeper nodded and disappeared again. When she came back she had a box and set it on the counter.

"Well? How do I look?" Katara asked when she came out. She wore the blue dress. It fit her wonderfully. The material billowed out slightly at the waist and made her look so small Zuko thought. He smiled and walked over to her. Putting his hands on her waist he looked her up and down and said, "Beautiful." katara blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek before dashing back into the room to put her clothes back on.

Once they were done in that shop, parcels in hand they met up with Iroh outside. "I got a new game and a few instruments. I thought we could have music night tonight in celebration of you two. Have you spoken to a priest yet?" Zuko nodded and they turned to walk back to the ship.

"I wanted to wait until Katara's friends could be here but the priest will be leaving town in a few days. If you dont mind Katara I would like to have it tomorrow on the ship. My men want to be there for it all and so do I." Katara smiled happily at him and nodded. "They are afterall part of our family now." They climbed back onto the ship and went to their separate quarters to put away their purchases and prepare for the special night.

In Zuko's cabin the couple was putting away their supplies when Katara came across a strange package she couldn't remember from their trip. She picked it up and started to open it. Zuko saw from across the room just in time and rushed over. "No wait! Dont open that yet. It's a surprise for you. I want you to open it tomorrow." He nervously tooke the box and set it in the bottom of the wardrobe. Katara looked at him confused. Zuko laughed stiffly and he closed the wardrobe door. "It's a surprise ok?" Katara smiiled and she shook her head at him.

In Iroh's Cabin he sat playing with an instrument he had picked up. He was excited for his new family. Life had been unfair and hard but things were beginning to turn around for them all. The peace his nephew had now was a blessing from agni and Iroh was determined not to let anything spoil it. Tonight they would dance and sing and celebrate the new life they had all found. He hoped that Katara's friends would accept this new development. She deserved to be happy too.

That night Iroh, Zuko and the rest of the men sat around a bonfire on the deck. Instruments played a lively jig and voices raised to sing along. They all munched on roast duck and fire chips.

Zuko kept glancing at the door to the galley wondering what was taking Katara so long. She had shooed him out of the cabin saying something about having a surprise of her own for him. He was considering going down there to drag her butt up here when she appeared at the doorway. Zuko's breath caught in his throat.

She wore a flowing white gown. It made her look ethereal. She looked beautiful. Her hair was down and she had a single flower above her left ear. The dress was form fitting. It hugged her very nicely, 'too nicely' Zuko thought glancing around at his men.There eyes were filled only with admiration. They really were good men.

He turned his attention back to her and unfolding himself he stood up and walked over to her. Reaching for her hands he kissed her soundly on the mouth then pulled back to take in her appearance again. Katara blushed at the thorough examination. She was glad when he gathered her up for a warm hug.

They turned to walk to the group and Katara had a moment to enjoy his appearance too.

His well sculpted legs were covered by black breeches and lace up boots. His shirt was red and long sleeved. He didn't wear his sword tonight. His hair having been shorn short, was falling in his eyes. She had never seen him more handsome she thought to herself. She knew under the clothes lay well toned muscle and long lean limbs. She blushed again thinking about that. He was hers.

They sat down at the fire, Zuko on her left Iroh on her right. The music picked up again and some of the men got up to start dancing. Katara clapped along happily and ocassionally slipped a fire chip in her mouth. Zuko sat comfortably Katara's hand firmly within his own. The song slowed and Zuko knew he wanted to dance with her. There were a few women on board tonight. The men had invited some of the local villagers. It did them good to have some fun too. Zuko turned to Katara and offered her a hand. She smiled and took it as they both got up.

They stoof close together one hand on her waist the other holding hers. There eyes never looked anywhere but at eachother until Katara stepped closer and rested her head on his chest. She listened to the beating of his heart and had never felt more content. Zuko's hand snaked around to her back and he felt her indrawn hiss as pain shot through her. Zuko cringed and immediately pulled his hand away. Katara looked up at him and touched his face comfortingly. "It's ok Zuko." and he knew it really was. They parted when the dance was over and sat back down.

Zuko motioned to the musicians to cease and he stood. "Men I wanted to take this time to speak with you all. Life has been enormously trying the past 3 years. I appreciate all of your loyalty and devotion through such hard times. We all seem to have found a semblance of peace more recently. Mine is thanks to one person. Tomorrow Katara and I will marry right here on this ship. I personally would like to invite you all. There will be a feast after and celebration." Katara's eyes shone with pride at her Prince. He smiled at her and continued, "I dont know exactly what tomorrow will bring. My hope is to join the efforts to end this war. After tomorrow you are all welcome to go home to your families or wherver you so choose. Should you choose to stay, my ship will always be your home." With that the men cheered and Zuko went and sat with Katara.

Iroh caught Katara's eye and at her nod he walked over to the musicians to ask them to play a certain song. The notes began to drift softly to everyones ears. Katara suddenly stood and walked to a spot infront of Zuko, along with several other women who recognised what was happening. Zuko looked at her questioningly. The women all began to sway and move to the music. It was a lilting love song he recognised from somehwere in his memories. Then it hit him like a brick. 'The song of the fire lady.' He watched Katara dance and felt his chest swell in pride. She was dancing the fire lady's dance for him. Iroh's voice sang the words and he knew she had planned this for him. It touched him to know her thoughtfulness extended this far.

Katara dared not break her courage by looking at him. She continued to move through the steps Iroh had shown her earlier. She caught a glimpse of the other women following her lead and smiled to herself. When the notes drifted away she stopped and stood infront of Zuko. She looked up then and saw the wonder on his face. She knelt in front of him and waited. He reached out and framed her face with his big hands. They smiled together at the same time and he pulled her in to wrap his arms around her. Now he understood the white dress. It was his people custom for a bride to be to wear white the night before their wedding. From this day forward she would wear red. His fire lady. Not wanting to share eachother a second longer they hurried away and below deck.

Iroh smiled to himself and tapped his knee to the rythm of the next song.

Aang and Sokka sat staring moodily into their campfire. Neither of them had anything to say. Her trail was gone. They had found no trace of Katara anywhere and received no randsom. Sokka threw a twig into the fire and blew on his pants quickly as a hot ember came out and landed in his lap. Aang bit back a grin at Sokka. 'At least some things never changed.' he thought to himself.

Appa lifted his head emitting a low growl and Aang knew someone was coming. A man dressed in modest robes walked into their camp with a pack on his back. "Are you Aang and Sokka?" Aang got to his feet anxiously, Sokka soon followed. "I have a letter for you." He handed them the letter and bowed briefly before turning to leave the way he had come.

Aang tore open the letter recognising Katara's fluid writing immediately. The note read:

_Dear Aang and Sokka, my family,_

_I am writing to let you know I am well and safe. Many things have happened since I've been gone. I am pleased to ask you to come to Jin ne village to see me. please hurry and get here. I miss you both so much. I also ask that when you arrive you not jump to any conclusions until we have spoken. You will find me aboard Prince Zuko's Fire nation ship. They will allow you safe passage I assure you. I am certain Sokka has that look on his face right now..._

Aang looked up laughing at the very look she had mentioned, then he continued to read.

_...but I ask only that you trust in my decisions and respect them. The tides of war are changing in our favor and I am anxious to share my newest discoveries with you. Give Appa a belly rub for me and Momo an ear scratch. _

_With all my love_

_Your Sister_

_Katara_

Aang stared at the paper a moment longer then folded it back up. He looked at Sokka who still had the stupid look on his face. "She cant seriously think we're just going to walk up to a fire nation ship and say, Hi! Can we come on board and see our sister your prisoner please?" Sokka said with dripping sarcasm. Aang scratched the back of his neck not sure what to say. "She asked us to trust her. And that was definetly her writing. I guess we dont have muchof a choice. We've had no luck finding her on our own." Sokka opened his mouth to say something but knowing Aangwas right he snapped it shut again. He nodded. "We'll head out at first light then. Jin ne is about 2 days ahead of us if we fly." Aang nodded as well and they settled in for the night. Both fell asleep easier tonight then they had since Katara had gone missing.

The sunlight filtred into the cabin and touched Katara's face. Her eyes fluttered open alowly and she wrinkled her nose at the bright light. She rolled over to snuggle up to Zuko only to find the bed empty. Her brows furrowed she sat there shocked for a moment. Then she noticed a piece of paper on the table next to the bed. It read:

_Good morning sweetheart,_

_I wanted to give you the morning to spend as you please while I prepare things up on deck. I wont see you again til the wedding, which makes me want it to come faster, but I want you to be happy. Today is your day. Start it by opening that box in the wardrobe then I have arranged for you to have a long hot bath. Someone will be by with hot water and a tub for you. _

_I hope you know how happy I am to know I will be sharing life with you Katara. The time wont pass quickly enough for me until I get to see you again._

_I love you_

_Zuko_

Katara hugged the note to her chest and smiled. Curiosity nagging her she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the box from yesterday. She ran back to the bed and opened it. Zuko's surprise was a beautiful red dress. Katara's eyes misted as she unfolded the beautiful garment. 'He's such a sweet man.' she thought to herself. She ran her fingers over the sleeves dreamily and with a last wistful glance at it turned to prepare her other things for the day. The glorious day she would join with Zuko.

Zuko took one last surveying look around. All was ready. The men were dressed in their best and so was Zuko. Soft black breeches and a fine red shirt with the fire emblem on it. his hair was falling in his eyes again. He knew Katara liked it that way. Smiling to himself he saw the priest climbing the gangplank. He greeted the man with a firm handshake and escorted him to where the ceremony was to take place.

Once he had discussed everything with the priest he sought out his uncle. When he found Iroh he was in the kitchen brewing some special tea for the day. "Uncle all is ready. Will you go tell Katara we are ready?" Iroh wiped his hands on his apron and stepped back. "Of course nephew. I was just about to come find you to see how things progressed. Give me a few minutes with her. I have a few things I want to tell her myself. An old mans wisdom." Iroh smiled at Zuko's happy face and walked out and towards their rooms.

Iroh stopped at his room to collect a few carefully chosen items and then went and rapped on Katara's door. He heard the shuffle of footsteps and then the door opened to reveal Katara. The old mans heart skipped a beat. She looked like a fire lady ought to. Elegant, strong, feminine, sweet and most of all happy. Iroh shook his head to break the spell and stepped in. "Good morning sweet child. Zuko wanted me to come and tell you that they are ready. I wont take much of your time but I wanted to spend a little time with you this day before completeing your union with my nephew." Katara smiled and nodded stepping back so Iroh could walk fully into the room. He set the items in his arms on the bed and motioned for her to come.

Iroh held up a box and handed it to her. "Open it." he told her. When she did her eyes widened. She reached inside and withdrew a beautiful ruby necklace. "It was Zuko's mothers as well." Zuko watched her touch the gems in awe and would gladly replay the memory in his mind for years to come. He motioned for her to turn around and taking the necklace she lifted her hair and he placed it around her neck. He noticed the burn just above the neckline on her dress. Trying not to think about it he fastened it and turned her back around. She was smiling and touching it as though she thought it might disappear. Next Iroh handed her a comb for her hair. It too was emblasoned with the fire insignia. She turned again and Iroh placed it in the hair that had been swept off of her face and tied back. The rest of her hair fell loose, because that's how she knew Zuko liked it. This time when she turned around her eyes were sparkling with tears. Iroh gathered her up for a hug.

"Daughter of the water spirits you have calmed my nephews turbulent heart. I can never thank you enough for that. I give you these gifts as Zuko's legacy. He is and always will be the true lord of fire. I welcome you to our family and wish you all the happiness in the world. Water and fire coming together today is an omen of hope for the future. What do you say we go meet our destinies then?" he said holding out his elbow for her. She swiped at her tears of joy and looped her hand through his arm.

"Let's go meet our destinies uncle."

Up on deck Zuko stood next to the priest. His crew and some of the local women were there. Standing in a crowd awaiting their lords lady. His eyes were on the ground when a hush fell over the crowd. He lifted his eyes to the door of the galley. He thought his heart was going to thunder out of his chest. Katara stood with his uncle. The red dress fit her like it was made for her. Her hair was down, the front swept off of her face with a comb. Then he noticed the sparkling gems at her throat. 'Mothers necklace!' he thought quickly. 'But I had thought it was lost.' They started to walk forward and Zuko stopped thinking. The crew parted for them. Iroh escorted her up to him. The uncle grabbed both their hands and put them together. The couple smiled at eachother and stepped forward to take their eternal vows to eachother.

The priest began, "It is a bright light in my life to be able to be a part of this most special ocassion. Water and fire are coming together. It gives me hope for all our futures. Love can surpass everything. Now children are you ready to speak your vows?" They both nodded and continued to smile at echother. The priest went through the ceremony, Katara and Zuko replying where necessary. Once it was over Zuko turned to Katara and sliding his hands around her waist, pulled her in for an achingly sweet kiss. The procession cheered and the couple broke apart smiling, foreheads touching. They turned to the crowd and began walking back towards them hands joined. Handshakes and hugs were exchanged. Katara received gracious bows from the men and Zuko kisses on the cheek from the women.

"Let the festivities commence!" Zuko shouted and was rewarded with an exuberant cheer. The music swelled to life and all dispersed to find a comfy spot. Zuko bent to hug Katara again, this time sweeping her up off of her feet and around in a circle. When he set her back down on her feet she giggled, breathless. "It's done Tara. Nothing and nobody can separate us now." Katara was so happy she could only nod and put her head on his shoulder.

The celebration continued long into the night even after the two lovers had retired. They spent the night loving eachother, silently promising one another the wonders and happiness that they would share.

The next day Zuko awoke before the sun and decided to stay right where he was, Katara snuggled up to him, the starry sky still twinkling. He thought about the possibilities of the future. A home, children... a large family. All things he looked forward to in ernest. He absently rubbed Katara's arm which lay sprawled over his stomache. He couldn't have asked for a better woman. She was sweet, caring, giving, strong and beautiful. There were only a few more roadblocks to overcome before they could be completely at peace. The avatar and her brothers arrival for one. He was gravely concerned that her brother in the very least would not welcome him with so open arms as she had. Another was the ongoing war. He only cared now for ensuring that he kept her happy and safe. Zuko's hand raised to his face as he thought about the last. It seemed he was doomed to be eternally reminded of his father and their turbulent relationship. The ugly scar had scared more than enough people away in the three years since he had received it. Not his Katara though. He looked down at her closed eyes. She saw right past the scar to the man he was. He had not thought it possible. Now she had her own scars to carry. His father was ever, creating scars for people. Zuko would make sure to remind Katara everyday about how beautiful she was. He never wanted her to feel the hurt he did when people flinched at the sight of his face.

Katara began to stir and she felt his eyes on her before she opened her own. She smiled and kept hers closed. Shifting closer to him she rubbed her hand slowly over his taught belly. Her head resting on his shoulder she turned and placed a kiss to it. She felt him drop a kiss into her hair and she turned her face up to him and opened her sleepy eyes. "Good morning husband." she tested. He chuckled and smiled at her. "Good morning wife." They lay in companionable silence for awhile but were drawn out of their reverie by a knock at the door.

Zuko frowned knowing that no one would disturb him the morning after his wedding night without ample cause. He hurried to put on his pants and opened the door a fraction to peer out. It was his uncle. "Zuko... her family is here." Iroh said a hint of worry evident in his voice. Zuko nodded. "We'll be out shortly." He turned back around after closing the door. "What is it Zuko?" Katara asked sitting up in bed holding the blankets to her chest. "You're family has arrived." he said trying to smile but knowing it looked forced. Katara's eyes filled with understanding and excitement. She bounded up and tugged on a robe. Walking over to him she slipped her hands around his middle gazing into his eyes. "It's ok. I promise you. Like it or not I married you and I'm not going anywhere. They love me and will be happy for me. It may take them time to adjust and get used to it but they will. I know they will." She kissed his collarbone then and he sighed praying to Agni she was right. "Well you had better get dressed then princess. I dont know if I can justify defending myself from your brother if you greet him like that." They both laughed and went about getting dressed.

Up on deck Iroh and Aang sat casually drinking tea while Sokka stood, arms crossed and a look of constant vigilance on his face. "Come young warrior have some tea. I promise you you are safe here." Aang turned to agree. "Sokka if we weren't safe why would they have let us walk on board fully armed and served us tea?" Sokka sighed in aquiesence and sat down to guardedly sip at his tea.

"SOKKA... AANG!" they heard from behind them as a happy Katara ran full tilt across the deck. She flung her arms around their necks simultaneously and they hugged her for all they were worth. "I missed you guys so much." she said sniffing back tears. She pulled back and touched both of their faces.

Sokka was so happy to see her it wasn't until then he noticed the red dress she wore bearing the fire insignia. Sokka gave her a questioning look but before he could open his mouth uncle Iroh shoved a biscuit in. Katara laughed nervously. "We have a lot to talk about." Katara noticed Aang and Sokka stiffen and knew they had spotted Zuko behind her. "Yeah Katara, we do." Sokka glared at Zuko and then gave his sister a very serious look. That's when Iroh piped up. "Why dont we all enjoy a meal out here on the deck this beautiful day?" They all nodded and took seats around the large table they had been using for tea.

Sokka nearly lunged out of his seat when Zuko sat next to Katara and they exchanged glances. He would have too if not for Iroh giving him a look of feral promise. It was strange that he felt a commanding respect for the man instantly.

"Well," Sokka started, "care to explain all of this?" he said his arm sweeping across the ship and it's occupants. Katara nodded and took a deep breath. "Sokka, Aang, you remember the day I was taken?" They both noddd. "Well the night before I had prayed to mother for guidance. I received a vision of a dark figure engulfed in flames asking for my help. But in my dream I was unable to save him before the flames overtook him." she shifted her eyes to look at Zuko who was watching her intently. "I didn't know what it meant then but... I do now." Her hand rested atop Zuko's on the table. Katara studied her brother and Aang's faces.

Sokka stared at their hands for a moment and then his eyes drifted up to his sisters face. 'WAS SHE SERIOUS??' he shook his head trying to deny what he had just heard. "You're trying to tell me you ... and... him... are... Katara?" Sokka looked so confused Katara felt guilty. Aang simply sat there looking from Katara to Sokka. Katara nodded and went on, "We were married yesterday." At this Sokka's mouth dropped open. He was unable to form words. Katara saw him struggling. She got up and walked over to him kneeling beside him on the deck. "Please big brother. Try to understand. I love him. I need him. He's changed. He wants to help." she pleaded up from her position at his feet. She took his hands and clasped them between her own. "I love you too much to think I'd have to choose." She started to cry then and Sokka's heart melted. Looking quickly over at Zuko who was watching Katara intently with a frown on his face, Sokka turned back to his sister and pulled her up off of the ground. "Katara all I want is for you to be happy. I may not like it but your decisions are yours to make." Katara sobbed in relief and hugged him tightly.

Wiping her face on Sokka's shirtfront, earning a groan from him, she turned to face Aang. He stood up quickly and with that big goofy smile said, "Does this mean we get to celebrate and have a party?" Everyone at the table looked around at eachother then back at Aang and laughed til their sides hurt. Katara gathered both of her boys up in another hug and beamed from ear to ear. Zuko stood up to and came over to them. "Whatever you wish we will do. Since you missed the festivities yesterday we can continue them today." Sokka released his sister relunctantly and watched her go to him putting an arm around his waist.

"I just have to let you know, _Zuko, _this doesn;t mean I like you or that I will be your friend." He paused and closed his eyes for emphasis. "And if you _ever _hurt her... you'll wish you were dead 10 times before I actually finish you." Katara's eyes widened at the unusual display of anger coming from her sibling. Zuko stuck a hand out and the too men shook on it. A silent exchange passed between them and Katara sighed inwardly in relief. All was well again.

Iroh chimed in behind them again, "So how about that meal. This old mans stomache is growling fiercely." They all nodded and sat back down to share their meal together. Zuko and Katara filled Aang and Sokka in on everything that had occured in the past few weeks. "And I want to help in whatever way I can." Zuko said to Aang. Katara suddenly brightened as a thought struck her. "Aang! Your fire mastery. Zuko can be your fire master!" Zuko hadn't thought of that. He looked over at the young avatar who was smiling happily and nodding. "This couldn't have worked out more perfect." Katara exclaimed excitedly. I hope you're a patient man Zuko." Sokka put in, Aang is a horrible pupil." Aang hummphd and crossed his arms glaring at Sokka. Zuko only laughed. "So i guess we'll be traveling with you from here then." Zuko said to Sokka and Aang. "I suppose you will since I dont think Katara would agree to you following behind us in a ship." Sokka replied biting into an apple.

Katara looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uncle Iroh, will you come with us. You're wisdom has been a welcome help these past few weeks for me. I can only imagine the good you could do for the avatar. You could help in the training of Aang's fire bending." Iroh bowed in agreement and Katara smiled happy that things were falling into place so quickly. "I just realised... Aang, where's Appa? I want to see him. And Momo." Aang jumped up and blew on the bison whistle. Suddenly a shadow came over the group as Appa flew overhead. The sky bison landed with a thud on the deck and Katara jumped up and flung herself at him. "APPA!! Oh I missed you boy." She rubbed her face in his soft fur.

Zuko watched his wife reunite with her friends and smiled. He watched a small monkey - like creature , he assumed was none other than Momo, jump on her head and wrap it's tail around her face. She reached up and tickled his foot causing him to jump down with a yelp. She hugged him close and then rubbed her cheek on his head as well. Zuko was startled when the creature bounded over to him and plopped himself down ontop of his own head. The tail snaked out lightning fast grabbing a moon peach off the table. "Looks like you've made a new friend." Katara clapped excitedly at Zuko who was trying not to move his head, creating a very funny picture.

"Well I think we should all spend a little time resting. I'm sure you are weary from your travels." Iroh said to Sokka and Aang. "We have rooms ready for you to use if you so choose." Aang and Sokka stood to follow Iroh. Sokka turned back just in time to see Zuko gather his sister up and kiss her. 'This will take some getting used to.' he thought miserably to himself.

The group had decided to go by ship to the town of Oma gin se where they knew their other friend Toph was visiting her family. At the moment the group was sitting around a bonfire on the deck, listening to music and feasting on fruits and roasted meats. Katara and Zuko sat shoulder to shoulder then there was Aang half laying on Appa's tail tapping his foot to the music. Sokka sat next to Appa moodily staring at the fire. Katara noticed this and was about to get up and go sit with him when she saw his eyes lift. A short girl sauntered past him blushing shyly and smiling at him. Sokka smiled back and got up to follow her to the other side of the fire. 'He'll be just fine.' she thought to herself with a laugh.

The distant sound of thunder had the crews stomaches tying in knots. The memory of the last storm still too fresh. Iroh halted the music and suggested they start to pack up for the evening. Everyone agreed and once all was put away everyone headed towards the galley and their warms beds. Appa curled up under a makeshift tent the crew had put together and Momo decided to bunk with him. Sokka and the girl had disappeared long ago and Aang yawned before opening his door and walking inside. Katara and Zuko happily linked their fingers together as they went to their own room.

Zuko began the routine they had come accustomed to. Katara turned to face the window and he reached up to undo her braid. One that was finished Katara turned back around and helped Zuko rid himself of the heavy armor. Once their sleeping attire (or lack thereof for Zuko) was in place they both slipped under the covers. Zuko lay on his back with Katara on her side pressed up to him. Her arm rested across his middle and her fingers skimmed his ribs. "I had never noticed how solidly built you were until that night you had your nightmare." Katara dmitted. Zuko's eyebrow quirked, "I knew you were checking me out!" Zuko exclaimed with a laugh and a grunt as Katara lightly slapped his stomache. "I was not! I was totally focused on trying to make you feel better." Zuko chuckled and rubbed her arm brisquely. "I know you were Tara. When I opened my eyes and saw you standing there I thought I was still dreaming." Katara tilted her head back to look up at him and he smiled. "I thought I had died and you were an angel." Katara giggled. "Have you been having those dreams all along?" she asked him innocently. Zuko nodded. "They started immediately after I was banished. I kept dreaming about my father's face. The anger, the shame, the utter disgust that I would beg for mercy." Katara squeezed him letting him know he was safe.

They lay silent for awhile before Katara leaned up to place a kiss on the end of his nose. "You're offer of help to my friends and I is very generous. It's one thing for you to give up your mission for me but to know you are willing to join our cause makes me so... so..." Zuko leaned up and touched his lips to hers. "No need for thanks Katara. I love you and therefore you're family have become my own. I realise now what a pointless mission it was. It wouldn't have mattered if I had brought my father the avatar, I would never earn my honor back in his eyes." He nudged her back down and pulled the covers back up to cover them both. "Now sleep Tara. Tomorrow is a new day and we have a long journey ahead of us." Katara stifled a yawn and nodded letting her eyes drift slowly closed. Zuko fell asleep thinking about the new family he had. He fell asleep smiling.

Katara looked all around her. Everyone was staring at her with digust. She didn't understand. One young child screamed and ran away. "She's been branded by the firelord!" one of them shouted pointing at her back. Katara's eyes widened and she realised her entire back, and thus the angry flesh, was exposed. Tears burning her eyes she ran into the woods and kept on running.

Her eyes snapped open. 'Just a dream.' she thought. Rolling to her back she pressed a hand to her wildly beating heart and swallowed heavily to slow her breathing. She glanced quickly at Zuko to make sure he hadn't woken at her stirring. He slept on. Hearing the gentle rain on the window she slipped quietly out of bed and without bothering to slip on a robe or shoes she walked up and out to the deck.

Once she was there she stood at the railing with her face tilted up to the falling rain. Feeling it's soothing effect immediately she gave into the tears she had held in for so long now. While the burns had healed somewhat and rarely pained her the constant remembrance of the incident pained her still. She was ugly. The scars made her look scarey and were a tell tale sign of a lost battle against the fire nation. She gripped her arms tightly and sank to the ground knees drawn up to her chin. Resting her forehead on her knees she sobbed, letting the rain wash away her fears.

Zuko woke and rolled over stretching his arm out for the usual warmth and found cold bedsheets. His eyes were open immediately and he panicked. Looking around the room anxiously he saw her robe there and shoes by the door. He saw the rain dripping down the window and hurriedly dressed to go in search of her.

When he opened the door to the deck he peered out through the thick rain. There a distance away he saw a small form huddled in a ball against the railing. 'Katara?' he thought to himself. He walked through the rain towards the figure. As he approached he heard her sobs and her heart breaking plea, "Please Yue, take my scars away. Please?" she sobbed again "And Zuko's. They hurt far more than any flesh wound." Zuko's heart broke as he fell to his knees beside her. "Katara?" he said slowly. Katara's teary face lifted. She had her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around them. Her gown was plastered to her. Soaked to the bone, she looked so small. Katara tried to compose herself but Zuko stopped her. "I hate to see you cry Tara but sometimes it's necessary."

Katara kept her eyes on him as a fresh wave of them hit her. He put a hand behind her head and pulled her to him. She unfolded and climbed into his lap as he sat down, back to the railing. He settled her there stroking her back and hair. She tucked her head under his chin and gripped a fistful of his shirt in angst. Zuko felt his own tears prick his eyes. This young woman had been threw too much in her short life. He wanted to take away all her hurts and knew he was helpless to do so. He rocked her slowly back and forth as she sobbed out the anger and hurt.

After awhile Katara's crying eased and she sniffled. Zuko leaned her back to see her face. She smiled weakly up at him. "Thank you Zuko." she whispered ducking her head. Zuko kissed her forehead. "You dont need to hide your feelings from me sweet Tara. If you want to cry you go ahead and cry. I'll always be here to keep you safe." Katara let out a long drawn out sigh and he felt her relax. "How can I help Katara?" Zuko asked hoping there was something.

Katara shook her head. "Nothing. It's alright. It just gets to me sometimes. I dont want anyone to turn away from me thinking I look like a monster." Zuko's eyes softened in understanding. He knew how that felt. He wished with all his heart that there was something he could do to take both of there scars away. Erase the memories of those horrible encounters with his father. Gazing up at the moon he closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

When Katara's tears had stopped altogether he lifted her up and carried her back to their room. He had spent a good portion of what was left of the night trying to show her how beautiful he thought she was. When she sighed his name for the last time, she did feel beautiful.


	5. Letting Go

A few days later the gang stood at the railing watching the approaching shoreline and port full of ships. The plan was simple. They were going to stock up on supplies here, look for Toph and ask her to join them. Then they were going to head out on Appa towards Ba Sing Se. Iroh would be coming with them as well. Zuko's highest ranking, and most trusted general, was taking command of the ship in his absence. Iroh was coming along with them. With such a full and strong party, Katara thought, the fire nation didn't stand a chance.

Sokka watched his sister lock eyes with Zuko and saw the love on both of their faces. 'The tides sure have changed.' he thought to himself. Trying to think only of the positive.

Later that day the gangplank was down and their group was heading into the village.

Flashback

Zuko was sitting by the pond in the courtyard with his mother. "Look mother Azula feed the turtle ducks like this." Zuko threw a rock in the water annoying the creature there. Zuko's mother frowned as the turtle duck bit onto her sons foot. She scooped up the animal depositing it back into the pond. "Zuko that wasn't nice. Mother's are likethat you know. If someone comes to close to her babies she attacks." Zuko's mother said pouncing on him for emphasis. Zuko giggled lightheartedly.

End Flashback

Katara had been watching Zuko from her position across from him on Appa's back for awile now. His eyes seemed very far away. Everyone else was napping and she wanted to find out what had made that sad look come into his eyes so she crawled over to him. She nudged her way in beside him and rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him. Zuko glanced down at her, his eyes still distant. Then he smiled weakly and kissed her forehead.

"Where were you?" Katara asked him. Zuko sighed heavily and looked out at the clouds again before smiling sadly at her. "With my mother." he replied. Katara mouthed an "Oh..." and he rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I was just remembering how sweet she was. You would have liked her." Zuko nuzzled his nose in Katara's hair. She responded by putting a hand on his stomache and snuggling up closer. "I'm sure I would have." Katara thought a moment and then asked cautiously, "Can I ask what exactly happened to her?" Zuko knew he could trust her with this. She meant the world to him and wanted to know everything about her. It was only fair he give her the same courtesy.

He shifted so that she could move into his lap. Rubbing her back and staring out at the blue sky he started, "Five years ago when I was 13, Uncle Iroh's son, the next in line to be firelord, died. Uncle Iroh never got over it. He was unable to conquer Ba Sing Se after this and was shamed in the eyes of my father. My father tried to get Azulan, my grandfather and reigning firelord to make him the next heir. My grandfather was enraged that he would suggest such a thing so soon after Iroh had lost his only son. I never found out exactly what happened but from what I can tell my father took matters into his own hands. My mother found out what he was planning and when she tried to stop my father from killing my grandfather he killed her."

Katara's eyes were wide with shock. Zuko's father had killed his mother? She couldn't grasp the concept. She looked up at Zuko's face and saw the utter despair that memory brought him. She sat up and put her hands on both sides of his face. "Zuko it's ok you dont have to tell me anymore if you dont want to. I understand." She finished by wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her face in his neck. Zuko squeezed her tightly, feeling the emotions he had tried for years to quell rising to the surface. "No, Tara. I want you to know. I have to make sure you understand why I was such a monster. I couldn't stand it if you ever looked back on us and thought I was that person of my own choosing."

Katara shook her head adamantly, "I never have and never will think that. Even when we were bitter enemies I knew that you were who you were because of what life had done to you." she leaned up and rained kisses over every inch of his face. Zuko went completely still when she kissed the part of his face he abhorred with every fibre of his being. Katara saw this and locking eyes with him she leaned forward and kissed him there again. He nearly lost control then. Crushing her to him he buried his face in her hair and cried bitter tears he had held inside for too long. Katara felt every tear like a knife to her heart and tried to soothe his fears, knowing the release was necessary to heal. They sat together, Zuko drawing on Katara's strength for a long while. When Zuko raise his head again the tears had stopped. Katara smiled at him brushed her thumb across his cheek, erasing the last trace of a tear. Zuko leaned froward and brushed his lips across hers in a sweet caress and the two were lost in the moment.

Sighing against her mouth Zuko pulled away knowing they would have to refrain from pursuing the kiss. Katara's eyes were lidded and Zuko thought she had never looked more beautiful. He put a hand to her head and guided her to his shoulder. They fell asleep like that.

Unbeknownst to the young lovers Sokka had listened to the entire thing. Afraid to alert them he was awake he had laid completely still listening to Zuko's heart wrenching story. Knowing now the Zuko was just another victim of this war, Sokka felt at ease. Katara was happy and he knew she would be safe with the fire bender. Closing his eyes, not wanting to intrude on their private moment any longer he fell asleep.

The next day the group sighted Ba Sing Se with excitement, all talking about the things they wanted to do when they got there. "I am going directly to the Earth King. Once that's over with I'm going to find the biggest moonpeach they have for Appa. He's flown us so far and he deserves it." Aang patted Appa's head, receiving a groan in appreciation. The group laughed. "I'm going to find the biggest softest bed they have and have a long nap!" Sokka exclaimed dreamily. Katara shook her head and sat back shoulder to shoulder with Zuko. Iroh spoke up then, "I'm going to find a nice cup of hot jasmine tea." Now it was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes. They all chuckled at this as well.

"What about you guys?" Sokka asked Katara and Zuko who seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Both just glanced at eachother and smiled at the group. Sokka crawled over and had a goofy smile on his face, "Awww the two lovebirds wanna be alone." he started making kissing sounds and just as Zuko was about to knock him off his feet Katara flicked him in the forehead. Sokka sat back rubbing his forehead. "Ok sorry geeze." Sokka said climbing back to his spot. Zuko laughed a big hearty laugh and Sokka glared at him from his seat.

"We're going down guys." Aang shouted above the wind. Everyone prepared for the descent.

Once they had landed and found a stable for Appa where he would be fed and brushed to his hearts content they set out on their individual missions. Sokka told them he would be at the inn and to meet back there. They all agreed. Zuko caught Katara's hand and inclined his head. Katara smiled and followed. They half jogged through the streets easger to find somewhere to be alone. They exited the gates and broke into a run through the woods. Katara and Zuko stopped very suddenly when they came to a beautiful waterfall that flowed into a serene looking pond. Zuko and Katara smiled at eachother and ran to the pond tearing off their clothing as they went.

Katara reached it first diving into the cool water. Zuko stopped short and watched her swim gracefully through the water. She was in her elemnt here. Katara surfaced and swiped her hair back off her face. She noticed Zuko staring at her and she blushed ducking under the water to cover her nakedness. Zuko laughed and dove in heading towards her.

Katara's stomache flip flopped as he surfaced right beside her. Slipping his hands around her waist they came together in a wet slippery kiss. Zuko had waited too long to be with her like this again. The heat between them grew as Zuko's hands roamed over her skin. The water added to the enjoyment of it. Katara slipped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off her feet. Katara stiffened and began to push Zuko away. Startled he leaned back to search her face. She was avoiding his eyes and trying to get him to let her go. "Katara what's the matter?" She shook her head and he released his hold on her. She sank back into the water keeping her eyes down. Zuko's concern was evident in his voice, "Katara talk to me. What's the matter?" He sank down infront of her waiting patiently.

She looked up at him and he saw shame there. "It's broad daylight. I know you say it's not a big deal but you can see and feel the scars too much. I'm ugly... completely ugly!" Katara dissolved into tears and Zuko was horrified. So they still caused hey pain. Ignoring her protests Zuko gathered her up and held her head to his shoulder. "Tara, you know me better than that by now." She shook her head against his shoulder. "Tara.. " not sure what to say he looked up to the sky. Leaing away again he caught her eyes and stroked her face. "You have shown me the greatest love I have ever known. You also taught me not to be ashamed of the scars of my past. Dont be ashamed of yours either. I cant stand to see you hurting so much." Katara leaned her forehead on Zuko's chest and hiccuped.

Making the decision in his mind, Zuko reached around her and began rubbing his hands up her spine. He felt her stiffen and start to pull away but he murmured soothing words and continued his ministrations. Eventually she sighed and slid all the way up to him. They both closed their eyes and allowed the peacefulness of the day seep into their minds. Katara felt a strange warmth eminating from the man she held onto. She opened her eyes. Zuko's eyes were still closed a frown on his face as he concentrated. Knowing that something magical was happening she closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

Zuko was concentrating very hard on the love he had for this woman and how badly he wanted to take away her hurt. He knew he was eminating heat and that she had looked at him but he didn't want to interrupt his concentration. He fought to keep his mind steady as the water started to bubble around them. he noticed to a shadow falling over them. Then the rain started. 'How could that be...' he thought. It was a beautiful sunny day. Opening his eyes he saw Katara in much the same pose as he. Eyes closed brows drawn together. He closed his eyes again and concentrated.

Both of them felt a rushing sensation of heat and rain and there eyes opened at the same time. Katara gasped in shock and Zuko looked confused. She reached out a hand to his face, the side his scar was on. Zuko's brows came together and he leaned over to look at his reflection in the water. He did a double take. '_it's gone...' _he stared at himself incredibly and rasied a hand to his cheek. Straightening back up with his hand still on his face he stared at Katara amazed. She smiled a huge smile and grabbed his face in her hands. "You're free.." she said to him, their noses inches apart. crushing her to him again he slipped his hands up her spine and froze. Pulling her back quickly and spinning her around. "Katara..." he said in wonder. Her skin was as smooth as the waters surface and showed no sign of the scar she had been so ashamed of. Katara whirled around trying to look at her own back. Zuko grabbed her shoulders stopping her. Staring right into her eyes he whispered, "They're gone too.." Katara hurled herself at him. "Oh, Zuko." Zuko hugged her back with all his soul. And there in the healing waters and under the again blazing sun, they showed eachother how much they loved eachother.

Everyone except Zuko and Katara had returned to the inn. They were all sitting down debating whether or not to start without them when the door swung open. Katara walked in first a big smile on her face. Sokka smacked his forehead. Then all eyes were on Zuko who stepped in right behind her... minus the scar. Everyone was immediately on their feet asking questions all at the same time Katara just kept beaming from ear to ear and hugging Zuko's arm.

Zuko held his hands up to halt the endless questions, grinning. "We dont know either. We were kiss... er... swimming in the pond outside the gates and we both became very warm and compelled to concentrate on eachothers hurts. Then just as fast they were gone. Katara's too." He smiled down at her. Everyone's mouths gaped. Seeming content with the answer they all went to sit down for the evening meal.

They were in the midst of their roast duck when the door to the inn opened again. This time a little ball of energy ran straight at the group and engulfed Aang and Sokka in a hug. "Toph!" the two boys said at the same time. "Miss me twinkle toes?" Toph laughed and sat down between them. "How are all of you?" she stopped and her eyes narrowed putting her ear to the table. "I sense two familiar bodies... but they're not recognisable... who do you have wuth you?" Aang answered, "Zuko and Iroh from the fire nation." Toph immediately stood up feet spread apart. "No, no! Toph it's ok!" Katara said quickly. Toph relaxed a bit. "What do you mean it's ok?" Sokka turned and whispered the details to her. Toph's brows furrowed and she sat down warily. "I'm still keeping my... er... ear on you buddy." she said pointing towards Katara who sat next to Zuko. Katara smothered a giggle and Toph frowned, "I'm not pointing at him am I?" Aang patted her shoulder and she ducked her head.

"It's ok earthbender. I'll earn your trust eventually." Zuko said to the newest member of the group. Katara squeezed his hand under the table. It was just then a thought struck her. If the pond had rid them of their scars maybe it could give Toph her sight back. Not wanting to get her hopes up she decided to wait until she had a chance to ask the others.

Iroh stood up and declared his intent to go to sleep. Sokka yawned and followed him up the stiars to his own room. Aang and Toph wanted to go out for a walk leaving Zuko and Katara alone again. He leaned over and gaveher a quick kiss and pulled her up with him to go to sit by the small fire in the corner. They sat chest to back watching the flickering flames. Zuko grinned and made the fire pop with his hand. Katara giggled. "At least I'll never be cold with you around." She snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. To prove her point he ran his hands up her arms and created waves of heat. Katara gasped and then smiled liking the sensation. "We're a perfect match Tara. Water and fire. We keep eachother balanced out." Katara nodded and feeling utterly safe and happy began to drift off. Zuko sat with her awhile knowing she ahd nodded off but reluctant to leave just yet.

She had given him so much. He wanted the war to be over so they could begin their lives together. Kids, he wanted them. He wanted a little girl that looked just like Katara. A fine young lad to teach. He wanted his children to have better experiences than he and Katara had. He knew they would be good parents. A home. Someplace permanent. Friends. Thoughts of the good life he would lead once this war was over filled his mind and he moved to scoop up the reason for all of it. His Katara. He smiled down at her peaceful face while she slept. Zuko carried her up the stairs and to their bedroom. He set her down carefully on the bed and she grabbed for his hand in her sleep. Not caring that he still had his clothes on he climbed under the blankets and wrapped her up in his arms and fell asleep.

The next day everyone met downstairs and sat down to their morning meal. Eyes heavy from sleep Katara rubbed her face in frustration. Zuko noted this and touched her knee to get her attention. She turned and smiled weakly at him. "I didn't sleep well after we went upstairs." Zuko frowned and watched her begin to eat. 'That's odd.' he thought. 'I slept like a baby.' Assuming it was nothing he began to eat his own meal. Once the meal was over they all announced their plans for the day. Zuko and Katara were going to check the harbour to see if the ship had arrive yet. If it had they were going to stock it up with supplies. Aang, Toph and Sokka were going to see the Earth king as they had been denied access the day before. Iroh was going to go shopping.

They all set out on their individual plans. When Zuko and Katara arrived at the harbour the ship was indeed there. Walking to the railing a crewmen hollered for the gangplank to be lowered and they walked aboard. "You are looking well miss Katara." The man said before his eyes froze on Zuko's smiling face. "My Lord..." Zuko clasped the mans shoulder in comradarie. "Many scars of the past are done away with my friend." and with that Zuko walked toward the navigation room to get a full report. Katara smiled at the man and followed her husband.

Later that day the group sat in the inn playing a game of tiles and chatting about the things they had accomplished. Katara and Zuko had taken they're now favored position infront of the fire. Sokka sat grievously pondering his next move against Iroh who was smiling smugly. Aang and Toph were playing with Momo.

Zuko looked down at Katara who seemd tired but fighting the urge to sleep. He smoothed the hair back off of her forehead and kissed her there looking at her with concern. Katara smiled and sat up. "Tara what's the matter? Are you feeling ill?" Zuko asked now worried at the look on her face. Katara looked confused for a moment and merely shook her head. "No I'm fine. Just tired." Zuko grabbed and kissed her hand. "Well then why dont we go to bed?" Katara nodded slowly and stood up with him. "Goodnight guys." Katara called from the bottom of the stairs.

Once the door had closed behind them Zuko circled Katara's waist with his hands and backed her up to the bed. "Now to bed with you wench!" he said jokingly. Katara giggled and reached for her sleeping gown. Turning to get changed himself Zuko took off his shirt and changed his pants. When he turned back around Katara was sitting on the edge of the bed in her sleeping gown clutching her stomach. Zuko rushed over; "Katara what's wrong are you ok?" Cringing she sat up straight again. "I'm fine. just stomach pains I'm sure." She told him trying to smile. Zuko wasn't buying it though. "Katara if you're hurting we need to get it checked out." He pleaded with his eyes for her to agree. Katara sighed and nodded. "Ok. Wait here then. I'm getting uncle." She watched him walk out to get his uncle.

Zuko walked back into the room with his uncle in tow to find katara curled into a ball on the bed moaning in pain. He was immediately at her side grabbing her hand. Iroh leaned over her feeling her pulse. It was erratice. He calmly asked her to lay flat on her back. He listened to her breathing, 'A little fast but normal.' he thought. Asking her permission he lifted the gown to expose her stomach. Gently prodding around he asked her if it hurt and she shook her head. He came to a spot just below her belly button and she cried out. Iroh pulled away and touched a few other places receiving no complaints. Iroh looked sullen and he knelt down on the floor beside the young couple.

"Did either of you know Katara was pregnant?" Each of their eyes flew open. Zuko, still gripping her hand looked down at her. They both slowly shook their heads. Katara began to cry now. "Was?" she asked sadly closing her eyes. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut too and put her hand to his mouth. "I don't know what is going on inside but something is defenately not right. She needs to see a healer immediately. The village healer is likely not awake or willing to hear an old mans pounding. You should be alright for tonight Katara. I will go and get you something for the pain." Iroh reached a hand to her shoulder in comfort and walked away shaking his head sadly. Nothing ever seemed to come easily for his family.

Zuko was at a loss for words. She was pregnant with his child and they may lose it. Life was so unfair. He opened his eyes and saw the complete despair on Katara's face. Unable to stand it he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. "We'll be alright Katara. The baby will be alright. You heard uncle. He doesn't know what's wrong. It could be nothing." Not even believing his own words he watched her struggle to keep the tears at bay.

Katara was heart broken. What if she was never able to give him children. She had heard of some women being unable to carry a child to term. Never being able to carry a child to term. The pain was too intense. She knew everything was not going to be alright. Unable to look at her husband for the shame she felt at failing him.

Zuko knew she was withdrawing from him and was frightened at where that would lead. So he grabbed her up and sat her on his lap as gently as he could and rocked her. Katara continued to sob against his chest. The pain and sadness were overwhelming. She tipped her head up when she felt a warm drop hit her shoulder. Zuko's eyes were brimming as well and it broke her heart. "I'm so sorry I failed you and our baby." Zuko shook his head and put his cheek to her forehead. "You did not fail us. Dont think that Tara. These things happen. I only want you to feel better so we can try at it again." She buried her face in his neck and cried some more for the unfairness of it all.

Iroh knocked then and dashing his tears away Zuko called out to him to come in. Seeing the swollen eyes on his nephew he turned his attention to the girl in his arms. "Chew on this." he said handing her a different looking root. She slipped it into her mouth and turned her face back into her husbands neck. Iroh patted her hand and then with a last sorrowful look at Zuko turned to leave. On his way out he added, "We'll fetch the healer first thing. If you need me I'll be praying for you both in my room." and then he left.

Zuko laid Katara back out on the bed and knelt down beside her again. Stroking her belly in small circles he watched her eyes cloud over in pain. Feeling useless he shoved his face into the pillow beside her head. He whirled around when the door was thrown open.

"Azula!" he cried getting to his feet. "Miss me brother?" the princess defied with her arms crossed. Zuko watched the glint come to her eye when she noticed Katara's state. "Oh no. Is she ill? What a shame." Smiling smugly she began to walk into the room and Zuko stopped her with a blast of fire. "Dont come any closer to her or I'll kill you." His jaw was clenched in anticipation of a fight. "Dont worry she isn't worth my time. I only came to give you a message. Father has disowned you. You are never welcome back home again. Understood?" Zuko shrugged. "Fine! Whatever! Now get out!" When she didn't move he glared at her. "What do you want?" Seemingly now interested in the girl laying on the bed. Zuko took a step towards her. "Why does she clutch her stomach so?" Zuko's eyes widened in alarm. "She's sick. Are you blind?" Azula's grin widened. "Is she pregnant little brother? Has the whore gone and killed your child? What a fitting revenge for a traitor such as yourself." Growling in anger he lept at her. Jumping out of the way just in time Azula laughed. "Now now brother, calm down. I'll leave you alone for now. Father needs me." She laughed one more time before leaping out the window.

Zuko walked back ovr to Katara and noticed her breathing had slowed a little. "The medicine is working?" Katara faintly nodded her head and blinked at him. He carefully climbed into the bed next to her and cradled her close. "Dont worry Tara. I wont let anything happen to you." Katara squeezed her eyes shut and let the medicing carry her off to sleep.

Zuko stayed up the whole night listening to her breathing and stroking her belly when she cried out in ehr sleep from the pain. It seemed an eternity before the sun was up and Iroh was knocking on their door. "I just wanted you to know I am fetching the healer now. We won't be long." Zuko nodded and laid back down. Katara began to stir beside him and she muttered in her sleep. "Dont go please. I'll try harder. I wont fail again I promise." and then she was silent. Zuko knew she was feeling to blame for this and he was going to make sure she knew she wasn't.

A few short minutes later there was another knock at the door and Zuko called for them to come in. In walked Iroh with an aged woman carrying two bags with her. Smiling at him she set the bags on the bed at Katara's feet. "I dont mind the father being in here but you'll have to leave Iroh. The girls modesty forbids you being here." Iroh nodded and left the room. "Now son this may seem distressing for both of you but I will work quickly. It seems the medicine has its hold on her so that will make things easier on her." Lifting the blanket up to Katara's waist she prodded around the way Iroh had the night before until Katara cried out. Zuko, sitting beside her on the bed gripped her hand in his and stroked her brow.

He watched in horror as she examined Katara internally. Keeping his eyes on her face he watched the discomfort flick over her features. When the woman pulled the blankets back down he lifted his eyes to her. "What's wrong with my wife?" The woman wiped her hands on a towel and sat down on the edge of the bed. "She seems to be suffering a miscarriage son. Something has happened to the child and it is dying inside of her. We will have to remove it or risk her life as well." Zuko's worst fears had been realized and he clenched his jaw. His sweet Tara would be destroyed by this. He only hoped he could make her forget with time. "Then do it. I'll do whatever I can to help. Just tell me what to do." The healer woman touched his shoulder in compassion and began setting out things. "First would you ask your uncle for some fresh clean linen and some boiling water please?" Zuko nodded and opened the door a fraction to ask this of his uncle. Iroh left quickly to do as he asked.

Zuko turned around again to see the woman bending Katara's knees. Closing his eyes to fight the wave of sadness he went to do what he could.


End file.
